Heir of Eden
by Lord Vidar Odinsen
Summary: Adam was created by God, the four Satans, and various other gods as a means of treaty between the groups. When he fell it was agreed that his 77th generational descendent with a Sacred Gear would be the heir of Eden and by right be able to lead all groups. When Harry receives a letter from Kuoh Academy he cannot foresee how much his life will change. Rated T for now. Being Scraped
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

June 15, 1995.

"Freak, you have mail."Petunia Dursley called upstairs to her bum of a nephew, who since retiring from his freak school two months previous had not done much except stare at the ceiling in his room or walk around the neighborhood staring into space.

"Mail, for me?" Harry asked aloud confused on why he Aunt would have received mail for him, when all of his friends used owl and none of them were responding to his letters.

"Yes you useless bum, it says it is from a Kuoh Academy, probably one of your freak schools but being that it came by normal means I did not just burn it." Petunia said as Harry came down the stairs.

"Kuoh Academy, never heard of it before, and I know it's not a school like my own at least not one in Europe." Harry said taking the letter and opening it and reading it.

Dear H. Potter,

We at Kuoh Academy, the primer year round boarding school in Japan, have just changed our school policy to accepting all genders to our school, for a year trial, and at the urging of our History professor John Carter, who was your fifth grade teacher, would like to invite you to join our prestigious school. Enclosed is a two way plane ticket to our school. Being based in Japan we will begin hosting Japanese classes starting July 1, and if you desire to attend our school we will expect you to arrive by this date. Room and board will be covered for the first semester to help in the adjustment.

Please respond if you are not interested as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Principals Richard and Lisa Hunter

"Well freak, it looks like your freakishness is going to cause you to lose an opportunity of a lifetime." Petunia said sneering at Harry having read the letter over his shoulder.

"Actually Aunt, I have heard that Japan has a very well renowned area for my kind that is ancient, and after all the crap that has been going on here, I think I would like to give this place a go. Do you think you or Uncle Vernon could drop me off at the London International Airport this Saturday, and then I will let you know in a few months time what is the plan for next summer." Harry said calmly.

"Is this a joke, you freak want to give up your freakishness for this opportunity, what about the letters?" Petunia asked in shock.

"The yearly letters are charmed to go to your current address and yes I would forsake this area as they don't care about me anyway, they all think I am an attention whore. Also when Dumb-as-a-door or his minions come and question you about where I went I would pay you handsomely to say you don't know, or even better if you were just to move away from here, to the Colonies perhaps, I would pay for it." Harry said calmly.

"And how would you manage that you are a penniless beggar." Petunia said suspiciously.

"My father had a good amount of money and I would be willing to pay you $200,000 if you move by the end of the summer, or $300,000 if you are ready to move by this weekend." Harry said unfazed as he knew he had at least 100 Galleons on him and each galleon was worth over 1,000 dollars.

"What if I don't believe you freak?" Petunia asked coldly.

"Well dear Petunia, here is a deal, I will give you 125,000 right now in good and then you can go and convert it to cash today and then on the way to the airport if we stop by the area of my kind I will get the rest of the gold needed, but before I give you this money I need an oath that you will fulfill your end of the bargain." Harry said calmly.

"Fine, but if you do not actually have the money I will have you locked in the room the rest of the summer." Petunia said coldly.

"Fine, now just say 'I Petunia Dursley being of sound mind do swear to do agreed on the conditions promised so help me God.'" Harry said before smirking as he also remembered he had over 400 Leprechaun Galleons that would vanish in six months or so between his trunk and vault.

"Very well, I Petunia Dursley being of sound mind do swear to get my nephew to the London Airport this Saturday after allowing him to go to the freak alley to get us money before having my family and I move that same day on the conditions of receiving $300,000 in gold, so help me God." Petunia said before getting a nod from Harry who quickly went up to his room and after a few minutes returned with a small trunk.

"Here you go Aunt Petunia, this is 100 one t oz pieces of solid gold." Harry said opening the trunk showing it was full of gold coins.

"Very well, I will phone Vernon and let him know he needs to leave work so he can being packing everything while I go and sell all of this." Petunia said dismissively.

June 17, 1995 3:00am

"Well Nephew, it's time to go." Vernon said shaking Harry roughly, he having become slightly nicer since Harry had given them the gold.

"Of course uncle, are you all ready to leave?" Harry asked quickly opening the window and letting Hedwig fly out so he could put her cage in his chest.

"Of course, now shall I take your trunk?" Vernon asked kindly.

"Thank you for the offer but I am fine." Harry said grabbing the trunk and a cloak that he had purposely left out.

"Very well, now what was the address for the entry into your world?" Vernon asked kindly.

"Charing Cross road." Harry said as he got into the car's passenger seat, Petunia having taken the moving truck in the middle of the night with Dudley.

"Very good." Vernon said as he started the car and making his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well uncle, I will be back in an hour or so, I need to get a few things beyond the money." Harry said as he slipped his cloak on heading into the alley and making his way straight to Gringotts.

"Wizard, what can Gringotts do for you today?" A goblin asked seeing Harry walk in.

"I need to make a withdrawal, and would like to purchase all of the Leprechaun gold you have please." Harry said cautiously.

"And why would one want Leprechaun gold, you know it won't buy anything in the wizarding world except small trinkets." The goblin asked suspiciously as Harry handed him his key.

"Yes that is true for the wizarding world but not the muggle world and I am helping some muggles move by having them sell Leprechaun gold to various gold buyers." Harry said calmly making the goblin smile.

"I like that idea Mister Potter, we will first get your withdrawal and then we will sell you 100 Leprechaun gold Galleons for 10 of ours if that is a deal for you." The Goblin said calmly.

"Very good, could I purchase 1,000 Leprechaun Galleons?" Harry asked as they headed to his vault.

"That is basically all we have, but very well." The goblin said after a few minutes consideration as Harry went into his vault and filled three large bags with Galleons, each bag holding 200 Galleons.

"Very well once we get to the surface we can make that purchase, now do you know where Alastor Moody bought his multi compartment trunk?" Harry asked as they got back into the cart.

"Of course, we made it, why are you asking?" The goblin asked smirking.

"Well I am going on an extended trip in the muggle world and could use one, maybe to purchase for 150 Galleons?" Harry said shrewdly.

"I like your thinking Mister Potter, that can definitely be arranged and to make it muggle proof will only take an extra 25 Galleons." The goblin said shrewdly.

"Make it 15 extra and you have a deal." Harry said calmly.

"We will make it look like a regular suitcase and give it automatic lightening charm and all other protections for the 175." The goblin said smirking.

"I will pay no no more than 170 unless it also contains all the school books for Hogwarts and you remove the trace on my wand." Harry said calmly.

"Very well Mister Potter, please give me your wand and I will have the trace removed. And how do you want the Leprechaun gold?" The goblin asked smiling as Harry gave him his wand.

"200 Galleons in a large non shrunk trunk, with a lightning charm that is canceled as soon as I put it down, and then the rest in the multi compartment trunk under stasis so it does not expire." Harry said calmly.

"Very well Mister Potter, it will take us about an hour to get everything collected and made, would you like to wait in the lobby or in one of our waiting rooms?" The goblin asked kindly.

"In one of your waiting rooms would be preferable." Harry said before getting escorted to a room.

"Greetings Mister Potter, I am Runsaw the head of Gringotts counterfeit division before we give you the Leprechaun gold I will need an oath that you will never use it to try and fool goblins." A goblin said walking into the room almost an hour after Harry had sat down.

"Of course Master Goblin, I Hadrian James Potter the 3rd do swear on the Heavens, Earth and Hell below that I will never willfully use Leprechaun gold to fool Goblins or any like kind, so help me God." Harry said before being a bit confused at his statement.

"Very well Mister Potter, and to answer your question, Magic will cause you to say your full birth name even if you don't know it yourself and then call on the most binding thing for you to make your oath on." Runsaw said calmly before 3 more goblins walked in, two holding a suitcase and the third holding a large trunk.

"Thank you Master Runsaw, now can I trust that you will say nothing of this to anybody?" Harry asked calmly.

"Of course, now where are you going if I might ask?" Runsaw asked kindly.

"I was accepted into Kuoh Academy in Japan so I am going there as no one seems to believe me here so screw them, they can save their own asses against Voldemort." Harry said calmly.

"Very well, we will make sure no one can touch your accounts just in case you ever do return." Runsaw said before Harry took his suitcase and the trunk and walked out of the bank and once back beside Vernon's car he tapped on the window waking Vernon.

"Well nephew, what took you so long?" Vernon asked calmly.

"Well it took them awhile to get all the gold and I also needed a new trunk so I could take Hedwig." Harry said opening his suitcase to the seventh compartment which was a small apartment and placing his old trunk inside and having Hedwig fly in, he having picked her up while leaving the Cauldron.

"Understandable, now get in I believe you said your ticket said that you need to be at the airport by 6:30 and our ship leaves at 9:00 so we best hurry." Vernon said as Harry got in the car having put the trunk with the gold in the backseat opening it briefly so Vernon could see inside.

"Of course uncle, now once you are all settled please send me a letter just so I can be sure to let you know if anything happens." Harry said as he leaned back until they got to the airport.

"Well Nephew, it has been nice knowing you, but this is your stop, if you ever need anything please contact us, unless it is dealing with your freakishness." Vernon said as they arrived at the airport.

"Of course, uncle pleasure doing business with you." Harry said as he grabbed his suitcase and headed into the airport.

"Hello there young man, what are your flight plans today?" An airline employee asked seeing Harry looking slightly confused.

"Yeah I am headed to Tokyo Japan, could you direct me which direction I would need to take to get to that flight?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course, I am headed that way myself so just follow me." The lady said kindly.

"Last call for Flight TY777, all remaining passengers please get in line to board." A Voice said over the loudspeaker.

"That's my flight!" Harry said really nervous now.

"Don't worry too much the line is just over there, I am going to Australia so have a good trip in Japan." The lady said directing Harry to where a short line was waiting.

"Thank you so much, have fun in Australia." Harry said as he rushed over to the line and rather quickly was onboard the plane knowing his life would never be the same.

 **AN: So I am back finally and have found a muse again. Don't know how often I will be posting.**

 **Poll will be put up on my profile about the role that Issei will play in the story, notice he will not have boosted gear for long.**


	2. Chapter 2 Entry into Japan

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it in the previous chapter; I do not own Harry Potter, or High School DxD because if I did I would not be creating Fanfiction but writing plot lines that people would watch or read no matter how bad, yes, I am talking to you Cursed Child.**

 **Now replies to Comments:**

Sonic, davycrottchet100, AstralGemini,Starboy454, god of all: Thanks for the encouragement, I always like it when people appreciate my work, but do not hesitate to let me know if you see any flaws, as even though I am a writer, I am not perfect.

Thomaspheasant: Trust me I know that we all want stories we like to be updated quickly, but patience is a virtue, also I will try to update at least once a week and should be able to do so until the end of the year if I do not post more than once a week, but if I post twice I currently have enough to post for three weeks, so I will vary my updates, but at least once a week.

Djberneman: Trust me when I say Harry will be powerful, and kinda not part of any faction, as he will have ties to all of the factions. However he will not be so OP that it gets ridiculous.

Current poll results; for those who have not voted know Issei has the boosted gear for a moment before it is taken, and Genshirou just has Absorption line, no other gears. **Also Please Remember this poll will only be open until I post Chapter 4, which should be I a week or so.**

Genshirou Minor Character: 6

Issei Minor Character: 5

Genshirou Pawn: 3

Issei Pawn: 2

Issei Antagonist: 2

Issei Secondary Love: 1

Genshirou Secondary Love: 1

Issei different Peerage: 0

Genshirou Different Peerage:0

Genshirou Antagonist: 0

"Attention passengers, we will soon be landing in Tokyo, it is 7:00am here this beautiful Sunday morning. As you depart please remember to not leave anything behind." A voice said over the speaker in the aircraft after a 16-hour flight.

"Well now the question is how do I get to Kuoh Academy?" Harry asked himself as the plane landed and he gathered his suitcase before exiting the plane.

"Hello dear, what are you looking for?" An older Japanese woman asked seeing Harry wandering around a bit confused.

"Oh, sorry ma'am, I was looking for a way to get to Kuoh Academy." Harry said calmly.

"Jiji, do you not recognize who this is, this is Harry Potter." A girl about Harry's age said walking up.

"Oh, so this is one of your school chums? The one who your stupid headmaster keeps putting in life threatening situations?" The Older woman asked calmly as Harry looked on in awe at what the woman was saying as, as far as he knew no one except Hermione had not seen him as an attention hog.

"Yes, Harry you might not recognize me, but I am Su Li, a Ravenclaw in your year and just for the record I never believed you had entered the Tournament, and if you want I can get you a list of everyone who never believed you joined of your own free will." The girl said calmly.

"Su, right, sorry for not recognizing you, but you mean people actually believed me in England!" Harry said in shock.

"Well yeah, most of the foreign members of the school and the gray pure-bloods from England did, like I know Cedric never believed you entered, neither did Cho, Padma, Blaise, most of the girls from Beauxbatons and various other stuff, but to avoid the headmaster's wrath none of us said much." Su said kindly.

"What do you mean the headmaster's wrath?" Harry asked irritably.

"Well the headmaster put in every common room a form that could only be read by people who believes in your innocence that said if any of us showed outward support for you he would either expel us or if we just happened to get raped then no one would say anything, which is what happened to Parvati after she went to the ball with you, when she left without you Ron grabbed her, after he had Seamus and Dean disarm her and make sure she had no knives, which she did, before he forced her to give him a blow job, but not before making her drink a strong compulsion potion that he somehow had gotten his hands on, to make sure she did not try and bite his dick off, like I know she would have. After he finished off with her he told her that if she were to ever be kind to you again it would be much worse." Su said sadly recalling how traumatized Parvati had been after the event.

"So that's why she never made eye contact with me after the ball." Harry said angrily.

"Yeah, exactly. But away, what brought you to Japan?" Su asked kindly.

"Well after the events of last year and the slander campaign against me since then I have decided to say screw Magical England, especially since I got accepted into Kuoh Academy." Harry said still mad.

"You got accepted into Kuoh Academy!?" Su asked in shock.

"Yes, so?" Harry asked kinda confused.

"Well aside from the fact that it's an all-girl school, it's also the most prestigious school in all of Asia." Su said in shock.

"It was an all-girl school, but this year they are opening it to a small number of guys, they did a small trial last year and are doubling the trial size this year, and apparently my 5th grade teacher is the history teacher there and recommended me so here I am though the Japanese learning class does not start until the beginning of the month, so for now I am just kinda in a limbo." Harry said starting to cool down.

"Wow, so since you don't have anywhere to go would you like to spend the next few days until you go to Kuoh with me and my family?" Su asked looking at both Harry and her grandmother with begging eyes.

"If that's alright with your family than I am not opposed and then you could show me around Magical Japan and maybe teach me a bit of Japanese." Harry said kindly.

"Very well then young man, you will stay with us." Su's grandmother said kindly.

Two weeks later July 1, 1995

"Thank you again Lady Li for your hospitality, but I need to get to Kuoh today." Harry said at breakfast.

"It has been a pleasure having you here, I have enjoyed your excitement for our culture and your insights of things going on at Hogwarts." Lady Li said kindly.

"Harry, please remember to write me please." Su said giving Harry a hug.

"Of course, Su, also did you finish compiling the list of those who actually believed me about the Tournament?" Harry asked kindly.

"Yeah here it is." Su said passing him a list which he noticed was rather short

Hufflepuff:

Cedric Diggory

Susan Bones

Sullivan Fawley

Ravenclaw:

Su Li

Cho Chang

Luna Lovegood

Padma Patil

Gryffindor:

Fred and George Weasley

Parvati Patil

Neville Longbottom

Hermione Granger

Angelina Johnson

Katie Bell

Alicia Spinnet

Lee Jordan

Slytherin:

Flora and Hestia Carrow

Blaise Zabini

Theodore Nott

Daphne Greengrass

Others Known for Sure:

Fleur Delacour

Victor and Emeline Krum

"Wow this is a rather short list and it's strange that the Slytherin have the second most who believed in me." Harry said looking over the list before placing it into his suitcase.

"I know, but I think it mostly is because they know that since the Potters are the head Family of the Sacred 39, only 28 of which being active, Houses of Wizengamot magic would not allow you to jeopardize your family line so casually." Su said calmly.

"What do you mean that the Potters are the head of the Sacred 39, or for that matter what is the sacred 39?" Harry asked confused.

"Wait, you don't know about your heritage, your guardians were supposed to tell you on your 11th birthday, I guess that explains why you never attended the heir meetings with the rest of us, we just thought you had felt you already knew enough so you needed not bother with us. I will have to let the other heirs know this and see if we can get you a book on it." Su said sadly.

"Okay, but could you quickly explain what the Sacred 39 are?" Harry asked kindly.

"Oh yeah, the Sacred 39 are the 39 original Magical Families in the world and the ones that created the Wizengamot, which used to be the highest governing body in the Magical world. In the 1500 years since its founding only 11 of them have gone extinct, but every once in a while, one will be reactivated in the form of a muggle-born, which many of the heirs currently at Hogwarts believe is the case with Hermione Granger, being an heir of the extinct house of Dagworth-Granger." Su said calmly.

"Interesting, and the Potters are the head family of this group, why is this?" Harry asked calmly as an owl flew into the house and to Lady Li.

"Well, that's because they were the highest-ranking family after the eight which were higher went extinct." Su said plainly as her Grandmother read the letter that the owl brought.

"Mister Potter, so I had sent a missive to the magical ministry here in Japan about travel to Kuoh and communication between, they just responded that no magical means of travel can get to or from Kuoh, by order of the Grand Council of Lords, so any communication will have to be brought here by your owl and then I will send them off even further from here, if that is okay with you." Lady Li said calmly.

"Yeah, I will tell Hedwig that, but quick question what the Grand Council of Lords is?" Harry asked perplexed at yet another government group.

"They are the most powerful governing body in the world, with one delegate from each species that walks the earth, so for example, for Wizard-kind the Wizard General, from the ICW is a member of this council." Lady Li said calmly.

"Okay I guess, so I guess that I will just need to take non-magical forms of transport to Kuoh." Harry said calming down.

"Yes, if you would like I could take you there." Lady Li said kindly.

"Really you would do that for me?" Harry said in shock.

"Of course, have we not shown you enough kindness that you would still doubt us?" Lady Li said with a small smirk.

"Well yeah, I guess, sorry for doubting you." Harry said bashfully.

"Not a problem, but just don't do it again." Lady Li said before she walked out the door and got into her black Nissan Skyline.

Two hours later.

"Well Mister Potter this is your stop, please call me if I can do anything for you." Lady Li said kindly.

"Of course, Ma'am." Harry said as he got out of the car while grabbing his suitcase before entering an older building.

"Greetings, you must be H Potter." A girl about his age with short black hair and glasses said standing up from behind the front desk and extending her hand.

"Yeah, Harry Potter, and you are?" Harry asked shaking her hand.

"I am Souna Shitor, the Vice President of the student council here at Kuoh. Please follow me, I will take you to your dorms and show you where your Japaneses classes will take place starting Monday." Souna said calmly.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Harry said as he started following Souna.

"Well at least he is not a pervert like five of the other seven male students here, sadly he is being boarded with the three worst, so hopefully he will not be corrupted by them, oh how much I wish he was in with Yuuto and Loup, but if he manages to not become a huge pervert then perhaps I will make him one of my pawns." Souna thought to herself.

"Wow this campus is amazing, and so beautiful, so what are the requirements for the room and attending?" Harry asked as they walked around campus.

"For the first semester it is free room and board so long as you get good grades, passing all of your classes with a B or better. After the first semester we will discuss more based on how you are doing and how you are enjoying the school." Souna said kindly

"Okay, so what classes are offered here?" Harry asked politely.

"Well the core classes obviously being Japaneses, Math, History, a science of your choice, and a foreign language, for you it will probably be English. Then we have the electives of theater, physical education, and sports." Souna said before they stopped in front of a two-story house.

"Why have we stopped here?" Harry asked confused.

"This is your home, you will be boarding with Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda Ikota, and Motohama Kintilo, all three are locals to Kuoh Town, so if you have any questions regarding where things are at either ask them or head three doors down and you will get to the other house for boys which has Yuuto Kiba, Loup Garou, Joey Wheeler, and Genshirou Saji. If you return to the office where we first met, you will be directed to the third office as you are one of only four students that need to learn Japanese at an accelerated pace, so you will be working with Principal Rick Hunter." Souna said sadly.

"Okay, but why do you sound sad?" Harry asked concerned.

"Oh no real reason, just sad that you have to learn Japanese enough to handle high school in less than a month." Souna lied as she was actually sad because she realized there was a good likelihood that he would become a pervert like his roommates.

"I don't fully believe you but will not press too much, and besides when in Britain I have been studying Japanese with one of my friends who I have spent the past two weeks with, so I should not have too much trouble." Harry said remembering the potions that Lady Li had given him to help him learn Japaneses to an elementary conversational level in just two weeks.

"Well we shall see but I hope that is true. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask." Souna said before starting to walk away.

"Wait, just one more question, where can I go if I have any more questions for you in particular?" Harry asked not wanting to lose a friend that he had just made.

"If you have any questions for me in particular ask Loup in the other house, he is practically my brother." Souna said and after getting a nod from Harry walked away.

"What do you need?" A tall bald teenager said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, my name is Harry Potter, I am your new roommate." Harry said slowly in Japanese.

"Oh, damn, we thought you would not be coming and then we would have the extra room for when we host orgies here." The teenager said smirking.

"You host orgies here, well okay whatever, can you direct me to my room, so I can put my stuff away?" Harry asked mentally shocked at the idea of people having Orgies in high school.

"Oh yeah, and once you're done why don't you come back downstairs, and I can introduce you to Issei and Motohama. I'm Matsuda by the way." The teen said as he directed Harry to the upstairs far right bedroom.

"Okay thanks." Harry said as he headed to the room placing some very basic Muggle Repelling charms, which Lady Li had taught him, so he could study magic without breaking the statute, on the doorway to his room before starting to pull things out and putting them away.

"Issei, Motohama, I think that this new roommate of ours could be a huge benefit to us if we could convince him to join with us in getting girls, I mean he is British and girls love Brits so he could probably get a girl and then have her convince her friends to come and let us have sex with them or have the girl he seduces let us fuck her as well while he is sleeping." Matsuda said happily rather loudly.

"Oh, I like that idea, but keep your voice down, we don't need him to hear our plans so early on." Motohama said smiling widely.

"Hey guys, as I'm sure Matsuda, right? Told you I am Harry Potter and who are you two?" Harry said kindly coming down the stairs two hours later, having fully unpacked and added a strengthening ward to his muggle repelling charm so it would make it even more difficult for someone to just stumble into his room.

"The name's Issei, soon to be Issei Harem King of Kuoh." The Brunette of the trio said calmly.

"And I am Motohama, the Boobie king." The last member of the trio said happily.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both your highnesses. So, when do you normally have your orgies that Matsuda mentioned that you have pretty regularly?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well during the summer not that often but once the semester starts up again it will probably be every other night or so, probably all night." Issei said happily.

"Well okay then, I guess I will need to invest in some very high-quality ear plugs. So, what do you guys do for fun?" Harry asked calmly.

"Oh, we watch movies primarily, we were just about to start one up, why don't you take a seat and join us." Motohama said pulling out a video that was called Kaben Rider Pinky.

"Alright I will watch for a bit before I head out to get more familiar with the campus." Harry said sitting down as Motohama put in the video.

"So how are you liking the movie?" Issei said with a grin after the first scene.

"Yeah, I'm going to leave, this type of movie is not for me, women are too precious to have them forced to do such dehumanizing things like that." Harry said before standing up and quickly leaving.

"Well maybe he won't be the best bet to help us achieve our goals." Issei said with a frown.

"Yeah, probably not, damn it, and the worst part is girls will probably still swarm him." Matsuda said angrily.

"Hey, what is a young boy like you doing out late alone?" A girl with blood red hair said seeing Harry walking around alone towards the dorm of the other boys.

"Oh, I am just trying to familiarize myself with the campus and wanted to meet a few more people and Souna, I think, said that two people who could probably help me out the most were Yuuto Kiba and Loup Garou. Harry Potter by the way." Harry said before noticing a Blond-haired boy with the red head.

"Well that's nice to hear that Souna has something good to say about me. I'm Yuuto by the way and this is my friend Rias, the vice president of the Occult Research Club. What can I help you with?" The blond said calmly.

"Oh, well that's cool, so I was just wondering if you could inform me of what other activities this place has to offer, my roommates apparently just watch movies like one called Kaben Rider Pinky, which made me sick to my stomach, and have orgies." Harry said getting slightly green at the thought of the movie.

"Who are your roommates by chance?" Rias asked calmly, though she already had a good idea of who they were.

"Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda Ikota, and Motohama Kintilo." Harry said carefully.

"Figures." Yuuto said under his breath causing Harry to look at him with a question in his eyes.

"What Yuuto means is that is figures that those three would say something like that as they are the three biggest perverts in Kuoh Town and trust us they do not have orgies as girls avoid them like the plague." Rias said calmly.

"Oh, okay so if they don't have orgies what other activities are there?" Harry asked calmly.

"Well there is always biking, getting a job, and clubs and sports aside from hanging out with friends, similar I would assume to where you are from." Yuuto said kindly.

"Okay that makes sense, so what sports does Kuoh have?" Harry asked knowing that they would not have quidditch sadly.

"Well our biggest sports are probably Tennis, Soccer, Martial Arts, and Baseball, and before you ask our clubs include the Occult Research club, Student Council, Kendo Club, and the Photo club, which I would suggest you avoid as they are based around pornographic images." Yuuto said with a smile.

"Okay cool, thanks, well I guess I should head back to my dormitory." Harry said before walking away.

"He has a lot of power and but I am unable to Pinpoint the cause of the power." Rias said confused at not knowing.

"I agree I felt that he had power, so perhaps another one for us to watch alongside Issei." Yuuto said calmly.

"Yes but perhaps more so as he seems to have more power than Issei and is truthfully more desirable as well." Rias said with a small smile.

"Very well, but could his power perhaps be from the mages of earth, he is from Europe which is an area that Devils have been banned from due to the mages power there." Yuuto suggested.

"I had considered that but no mage from Europe would leave at his age as they are in the middle of their schooling, but watch for that just in case, it would be useful to have a bishop in my peerage." Rias said before a creating a circle of runes that she walked through like a portal.


	3. Chapter 3 Japanese Lessons

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it in the previous chapter; I do not own Harry Potter, or High School DxD because if I did I would not be creating Fanfiction but writing plot lines that people would watch or read no matter how bad, yes I am talking to you Cursed Child.**

 **Now replies to Comments:**

 **Coolhunter:** Thanks for the review, what could I do to make the story better?

 **Kydomos:** Trust me, he will not be a devil, persay, you will just have to wait and see what happens when it gets to that point, which as of now is not looking to be until chapter 14 earliest, give or take if I add more to some chapters or merge other chapters, but that is still a ways away.

 **Thomaspheasant,Sonic, davycrottchet100, God of All, Starboy454:** Again thank you for your reviews, more insights are always appreciated as well

 **Sakura Lisel:** Thank you so much for your review, and if you **go back and review chapter 2, I added a better explanation of what happened**. I had not really given it too much thought about, yes a witch, especially the twin sister of an Heiress of one of the Sacred 28(AU) would not easily be forced to blow another magical, so it is now explained in Chapter 2

 **AstralGemini:** Wait and watch, I do have a plan for this and I hope you continue reading to find out.

 **Sakiv:** Thank you for your review, I understand the confusion and it is not so much that Dumbles allowed it, but more that he would not punish people for doing so, but he is very misguided, but not outright evil.

 **Chase662** : Thanks for your review, there will be both Hogwarts parts and DXD, but whenever Harry is in play, he is in the world of DXD, your vote is also noted

Current poll results; for those who have not voted know Issei has the boosted gear for a moment before it is taken, and Genshirou just has Absorption line, no other gears. **Also Please Remember this poll will only be open until I post Chapter 4, which should be** **later this week.**

Genshirou Minor Character: 25

Issei Minor Character: 25

Genshirou Pawn: 6

Issei Pawn: 5

Issei Antagonist: 3

Issei Secondary Love: 2

Genshirou Secondary Love: 1

Issei different Peerage: 0

Genshirou Different Peerage:0

Genshirou Antagonist: 0

Next Polls each being open for 3 chapters or so

1st Who is Harry's first Queen?(Must be a devil)

2nd What game should Harry's faction be based around; kinda like chess for the evil pieces and cards for the brave saints?

July 3, 1995

"Welcome Mister Potter, Rick Hunter, Principal of Kuoh Academy, how are you today?" A Man with dark messy hair asked as Harry entered the room that Sona had mentioned he would have his language classes in.

"I'm doing pretty well, what about yourself sir?" Harry replied in turn.

"I am doing swell, thank you for asking, but please none of that Sir crap, that is for people like Commander Gloval or my late father in law. Well come on in and take a seat we are just waiting for the other three, though from what Sona told me we might need to break this class in half as apparently you have been studying Japanese for a year or so?" Rick said kindly.

"Yeah but I'm not all that good to be honest." Harry said softly.

"Nonsense, Carter James said you were extremely brilliant which is why he suggested you to be one of the trial males, I mean we took six random boys from the area and then you and then the government requested that we bring in Joey Wheeler and his sister Serenity along with their friend Mai Valentine, all of whom are also learning Japanese." Rick said before the door opened again and two blondes and a brunette walked in.

"Hello, is this the place for the Japaneses lessons?" The boy in the group asked.

"Yes it is Mister Wheeler, now why don't you and your friends take a seat." Rick said in Japaneses.

"What did he just say?" The boy said confused.

"Brother he said to come in and take a seat." The brunette said calmly as she took a seat.

"Serenity since when could you understand Japanese?" The other girl asked kindly.

"Well Mai since we were offered a place two years ago but we turned it down as mom would not let us go without Joey and they said they would see what they could do, I have been studying a bit here and there." Serenity said kindly.

"Wow sis, that's awesome." Joey said in amazement.

"I know, I'm pretty awesome aren't I." Serenity said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Very good, so it seems like Sona's assumption was correct we will need to break this group in half. But before we do that lets do basic introductions, please state your name, place where you are from, any family that you have, former school, and favorite activity outside of school. Harry lets have you start" Rick said in English.

"Okay then, my name is Harry Potter, from England, I'm an orphan my parents having been murdered right in front of me when I was a little over a year old, but have lived with my maternal aunt and uncle most of my life, I have been going to St Brutus's Secure Center for the Incurably Criminal Boys, because I had a bad habit of cheating on my cousin's homework and claiming it as my own, along with beating people up just for the fun of it, favorite activity outside of school is probably bird watching." Harry said hating to lie about his school but not wanting to break the statute either.

"Really you like bird watching as well, man we will be best buds, Principal where is the closest beach so I can have Harry here show me which birds he would most want to catch." Joey said lustfully.

"Why would I go to the beach to go bird watching when I can do it just as easily in the forest?" Harry asked confused at what Joey was referring to.

"Well yeah, I guess, but at the beach you can see all they have to offer and might be able to snag one that is on its own and take it home with you." Joey said with a smile.

"Mister Wheeler I think you and Mister Potter here are talking about two very different types of bird watching, I believe Mister Potter is referring to the animals such as falcons, owls, and eagles, while you are referring to girls." Rick said rolling his eyes at the boys antics.

"Wait you mean to tell me you like watching the animal birds more than girls?!" Joey asked in shock.

"Uh huh, I actually have a pet owl named Hedwig and she is my best friend and I love watching her as she flies off, so free, I wish I had that freedom." Harry said still slightly confused by Joey's statements beforehand.

"Very cool Mister Potter, next let's have Ms Valentine." Rick said kindly.

"My name is Mai Valentine from the States, also an orphan, I have been going to Harvard Prep with these two, and I love sunbathing." Mai said simply.

"And she looks so damn hot while doing so, but she refuses to sunbathe nude for some reason." Joey commented.

"Probably because she knows there are perverts like you out there. Well if it's alright I'll go now, I am Serenity Wheeler, the fraternal twin sister to this goon. Like Mai I am from the states and go to Harvard Prep, Joey and I only have our mom, but I am also engaged to Mokuba Kaiba, when not doing school work I enjoy playing tennis." Serenity said kindly.

"Okay Mister Wheeler it's your turn." Rick said with a smile.

"Name's Joey Wheeler, twin of Serenity and only have our mother still alive, went to Harvard Prep in the States, I like going girl watching." Joey said matter-of-factly.

"And watching pornos." Serenity said under her breath.

"And trying to sneak into the girls showers." Mai said.

"And trying to get Yugi to dress up like a girl so he can have Yugi sneak into the girls showers for him." Serenity added.

"Okay that's enough." Joey said turning red.

"Yes I agree that's enough for now. Now Serenity and Harry you will be joining our Language specialist Minmae." Rick said before the door opened to a woman with blue hair and wearing not much more than a bikini stepped in.

"You called me Rick?" The woman said before pecking Rick on the lips.

"Really Minmae, why are you wearing that?" Rick asked rolling his eyes.

"Well are you complaining, I don't hear anyone else complaining." Minmae asked kindly as Harry averted his eyes to the ground.

"Boobies." Joey said starting to drool.

"Minmae, Rick might not be complaining, but really in front of four brand new students?" A woman with long brown hair said walking into the room, wearing what looked like one of the girl uniforms only hers being a bit longer, and handing Minmae a robe.

"Oh Lisa, you always ruin my fun, fine I'll put this on." Minmae said taking the robe from the other woman and sliding it on.

"Thank you love, now Minmae could you take Mister Potter and Miss Wheeler and see where they are in Japanese understanding, while I work with Mister Wheeler and Miss Valentine on the basics, remember they only have until September 3 to be fluent enough to handle all of the classes with minimal struggles." Rick said kindly.

"Very well, but remember you owe me."Minmae said as she signaled for Harry and Serenity to follow her and making Joey moan.

"This isn't fair, why does the gay guy get to be with the babe and I get stuck with the crotchety old man?" Joey whined.

"Three things, first Harry is not gay I am almost certain, second my husband is not crotchety, and third would you really be able to focus if Minmae was your teacher?" Lisa asked leaving the question in the air as she walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Back to England

**Sorry it took me so long to make this post, I have been under the weather and between that, work and school, I was not able to make the post but here is chapter 4 and chapter 5 is also posted.** **Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it in the previous chapter; I do not own Harry Potter, or High School DxD because if I did I would not be creating Fanfiction but writing plot lines that people would watch or read no matter how bad, yes, I am talking to you Cursed Child.**

 **Now replies to Comments:**

Penny is wise, sonic,thunder18,sageofchaos,daveycrotckett100,god of all: Thank you all for you encouragement.

AstralGemini: There will be a bit of an issue between Harry and the perverted Trio, and Joey and Genshirou, who will make up a second pervert group that will compete with the trio.

Starboy454: While that does make sense, I also do not want Harry living with Yuuto and Lupe, yet and Joey and Genshirou are roommates and will become a pervert duo

Hikari Nova: I had totally forgotten about Sona not going by Sona at the beginning and so I have changed that. As for the vice president thing, the wikia page that I am using to help fact check a lot says that Sona became Student Body President her junior year and they are all sophomores, and while Rias in cannon had brought the occult research club back from the "dead" I am having it where it has been around a long time and so she is just the vice president this year.

Fun and Joy: I understand that Issei is often either over shadowed or used as a stepping stone in fan-fiction. However, I will probably have him as a minor character for a few small reasons, first being that I don't really like him, second the poll for my readers had an overwhelming lead for Issei to be a minor character.

Dannymask: Yes there are some robotech names, but will not do too much with the robotech series in this story, there will be some other minor cameos of other anime and other books, TV series, etc. that I will add, such as how Joey and his group are from Yu-gi-oh, and this is just so if people know the reference they can have a better idea on what the character looks like as those with names from other locations look like they do in their own areas of existing.

Guest: Why I did not have Issei and Genshirou as primary love interests for Rias and Sona is because I had no plans to make either of them primary love interests of the girls, and so did not want it to even become a chance for the results to push me that way. I am sorry if that is what you want, and if it is this story probably is not for you

 **Final Poll results: Thank you all for your outpouring response for this poll, It has given me a great deal of an idea of what direction you all want to see this story go. A new poll will be up shortly for more help with ideas.**

Issei Minor Character: 37

Genshirou Minor Character: 35

Issei Pawn: 9

Genshirou Pawn: 8

Issei Antagonist: 6

Issei Secondary Love: 4

Genshirou Antagonist: 3

Genshirou Secondary Love: 2

Genshirou Different Peerage:2

Issei different Peerage: 1

 **Now onto the Story**

August 5, 1995 England

"Order members and children, has anyone heard from Harry in the past few weeks, his Hogwarts letter came back unopened, which can only mean that he is dead or in an area where owls cannot go." Dumbledore said as he stood in front of an order meeting where he had invited the students as well.

"No, but I say good riddance, I mean all he was, was a glory hound" Ron said with a smirk.

"For once I actually agree with my dimwit of a brother, I mean what good had he done except think he was god's gift to mankind?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Are you two fucking serious!?" Hermione asked in shock at their statements.

"Sorry Miss Granger but I wouldn't touch either of them with a fifty-foot pole in that way. "Sirius said trying to lighten the mood.

"Miss Granger what do you mean by your outburst?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"You damn well know what I mean! First year he saved the Philosophers Stone from Voldemort mostly alone and wanted no one to know about it, second year he saved Ginny's life from the Shade of Voldemort, and killed a fuckin' Basilisk mostly on his own and thereby keeping the school from being closed, third year he mastered the Patronus charm which most adult wizards struggle with and was able to repel an entire hoard of dementors, and then this last year he was forced into a tournament against his will and won, but saw one of the people he looks up to killed." Hermione ranted irritated.

"Also, Ron before you say anything about quidditch remember that he did not try out for the team he was recruited because he saved a friend's belonging from Malfoy's idiocy. Then in practice he never let any of us be working when he wasn't so he made us teach him every position in the game, and he is good enough now to take the role of B.C.K.S. or in other words play all four positions simultaneously and he even offered to buy us all new brooms but the headmaster forbid it saying that it would give us an unfair advantage." Fred and George said in their normal twin speech.

"Well anyway, we need Mister Potter back so if no one heard from him by August 31 we will start sending members of the order to different owl free places in Europe as surely he could not get much further than that." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

"One quick question professor, have you tried talking to his relatives?" Remus asked politely.

"As a matter of fact, I have not, why don't you go do that and report to us tomorrow about your findings." Dumbledore said before closing the meeting and apparating away.

The Following Day August 6, 1995

"Well, Remus what were your findings?" Dumbledore asked almost gleefully.

"Well, I'm sure they won't be what you want to hear." Remus said cautiously.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad, what did the Dursleys have to say?" Dumbledore asked more persistently.

"Well that's kinda the issue the Dursleys don't live at number four Privet Drive anymore and their house is undergoing police examinations for child abuse and endangerment." Remus said slowly.

"What do you mean they don't live there anymore, where else would they be?" Molly asked angrily.

"Well according to the neighbors, they left suddenly in the middle of the night in mid-June and have not been seen since." Remus said kindly.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to find it where they moved to here in England because why would anyone want to leave here." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Oh, and that's the other thing, the next-door neighbor overheard them talking about moving to the Midwest in the colonies and buy an oil field." Remus said cautiously.

"You're joking wolf, no one in their right mind would move to the colonies. "Snape said sneering. **(AN I spent some time in the Midwest and I love it there so don't hate)**

"Actually, he is not, as I heard the same thing death eater, I met with him after talking to my older sister Arabella and she said she had not seen Potter since mid-June either." Alastor said speaking for the first time.

"Well then I guess I will need to send a missive to the Mmagical Congress in the colonies using my title of Supreme Mugwump to have them turn Mister Potter over to us." Dumbledore said before closing the meeting and apparating away.

A week Later August 14, 1995 Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

"Finally, the MACUSA has replied and probably are just letting me know where I can pick up the Potter brat." Dumbledore said as a Bald Eagle flew into his office holding a letter which he quickly opened.

 _Dear Supreme Mugwump Albus too many names Dumbledore,_

 _We in the MACUSA were deeply insulted at your claim that we had kidnapped the Savior of Great Britain, and due to this insult, we will move for your impeachment from your office in the ICW. Nevertheless, we have done some research into your claim and will inform you of our findings at this time._

 _1st The Dursleys have been charged with threatening to break the Statute of Secrecy by trying to sell Leprechaun Gold for money, luckily their first buyer was a half-blood who brought it straight to us, and so at this time the Dursleys are being tried_ _for endangering the magical world along with other crimes._

 _2nd During our initial questioning we discovered that the Dursley Family had, had a habit of beating their nephew to the point of unconsciousness, which is the reason we contacted the Mundane Police in London to do a thorough search of their former home and have discovered a cupboard that smelled of death being covered from top to bottom with dried blood ranging in age from 13 years ago to as recent as three months ago and due to this they will likely be charged with Child Abuse and held to the highest extent of the law for that activity._

 _3rd when we finally questioned them about their nephew they said that one of his former mundane teachers had offered him a place at the school he works at, but otherwise were not able to give us any more details, in a way similar to an oath on one's life or magic._

 _This is our findings and we would ask you to be more careful with whom you threaten as while Wizards are powerful, there are beings who make our power look small._

 _Kent Nelson_ _, President of the MACUSA_

"What, how dare that fool dare threaten me. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the most powerful Wizard in the world and arguably the most powerful being in existence. Damn fuckin Potter if he would have just not run off I would not be having any of these Problems. Stupid Brat." Dumbledore muttered not seeing Fawkes look at him with a glare before flashing away.

 **AN so this next part was going to be a separate chapter, but I decided to just combine the two chapters**

Meanwhile in Hell

"Fawkes, long time no see my brother." A young man with blond hair said seeing the Phoenix appear.

"Ruval, did I hear you say that Fawkes is here?" A blonde teenage girl said running into the room and upon seeing the Phoenix started stroking his feathers.

"So, Fawkes what brings you back to the realm of the Phenex Clan, as I am sure its not only to be loved on by Ravel?" Ruval asked kindly as the Phoenix started changing into a man slightly younger than him but looking very similar to him.

"You're right of course though I do adore my baby sister. So, I would like to meet with mother and father if at all possible." Fawkes said kindly.

"RAVEL where are you little slut, I did not dismiss you." A loud voice called loudly before a blonde teenage boy walked into the room.

"Rizer, nice to see you are still alive." Fawkes said coldly as the boy walked in and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Fawkes, why are you here? Father banished you after your stunt with Gemni Sitri, so why are you back here?" Rizer asked after overcoming his shock at seeing Fawkes.

"I need an audience with Mother and Father, and while I was banished because of trying to help Gemni to bring four of the Devil Families back from extinction by finding their heirs among the mortals I do not regret it, the only thing I regret is that Gemni died in the process." Fawkes said coldly.

"Well no matter Ravel I have need of your services." Rizer said dismissively while looking lustfully at the girl.

"Rizer, you shall not touch your sister in that way." Ruval said coldly.

"And why ever not, she is a member of my peerage, which means that she has to do whatever I say as her king." Rizer sneered at his oldest brother.

"Older brother, who ever decided he was mature enough to have a set of evil pieces?" Fawkes asked coldly.

"That would be father, as he is now second in line to the family if I were to die." Ruval said coldly.

"Of course, but Father can still place limits on what the child can and cannot do with his pieces can he not?" Fawkes said slowly.

"Of course, and I am sure if his heir were to ask him to do something like that he would not disagree." Ruval said calmly.

"You would not dare." Rizer snarled.

"I would not dare, would I? Child please remember who you are speaking to. I am the heir of the Phenex clan, and close friend of Serefall Leviathan, and Sirzechs Lucifer whom makeup half of council of Satans." Ruval growled out before two older blondes came running into the room.

"My son, what is the cause of the power disruption?" The male asked concerned.

"Sorry, Father, it is just because Rizer here has plans to fuck my sister and I will not stand for it, and so wish that you place limits on what he can command his pieces to do and perhaps remove some of them." Ruval said politely.

"Is this true Rizer?" The Lady said glaring at the young devil who just glared at Ruval.

"It is Lady Phenex, I heard it myself." Fawkes said addressing his mother by her station.

"Fawkes, is that really you?" Lady Phenex asked in shock.

"It is Lady Phenex, and while I know that I am not supposed to be here I have news that may interest the devil community especially our family and my older brother's two best friends." Fawkes said emotionlessly.

"I see, my son, please explain." Lord Phenex said kindly.

"Lord Phenex, while I understand why you had to banish me from my home and disown me, I must insist you do not call me your son as due to that act I am Fawkes no name and am no longer your son." Fawkes said coldly.

"Of course, forgive my incorrect title for you." Lord Phenex said sadly.

"No matter, first and foremost, the perverted devil Atagina Seere is dead. At the hands of a mortal wizard, who nearly died so I had to bless him with my tears to make it possible for him to survive." Fawkes said calmly.

"Brother, that was your task and reason for your banishment is because you were unable to stop Atagina Seere from killing the heiress of Sitri Gemni and now if that monster is dead you may return to our realm." Ruval said happily causing Fawkes to look at Lord Phenex with a questioning gaze.

"He speaks truth Fawkes, which also explains how you were able to appear in our home as if the banishment were still in force you would only be able to arrive at the gates." Lord Phenex said happily.

"Interesting, and we will discuss that more later, second thing is that, that wizard is currently living in Devil territory of Kuoh Academy, and the Wizard I chose to work with for the past 100 years, since my previous chosen partner died, wants that wizard back to play the part of a martyr to die at the hands of the last servant of Atagina Seere." Fawkes said slowly.

"You mean to say that Seere perverted more people to follow in his order to bring absolute Chaos to this world!?" Ruval said in shock.

"Yes, various times in fact, this most recent one however was the worst as he amassed an army numbering in the thousands of wizards and managed to split his soul to make himself near immortal at least when dealing with wizards or our kind." Fawkes said calmly.

"You lie, no mortal can split their soul, the Satans made sure that knowledge was removed from the world." Rizer sneered angrily.

"Be silent boy. I am aware of what the Satans did but Gemni and I came across Seere long before this era of Satans and even before the previous two generations of the Satans, so he has that knowledge in himself, also I believe that he might be working with an older power than even him." Fawkes said irritably.

"You don't mean The Dragon, do you?" Lord Phenex asked and stood silent when Fawkes nodded.

"Yes, I do believe that the Dragon is involved, and the child who is supposed to be a martyr, has power beyond just magic and my blessing." Fawkes said calmly.

"What do you believe is the cause?" Ruval asked hopefully.

"I think he may have a sacred gear." Fawkes said simply.

"But we vowed with the Angels to never affect the Wizards unless they entered our territories." Lady Phenex stated.

"I know mother, but it is the only explanation I can think of. Now, what does the end of my banishment mean for the family and for me?" Fawkes asked calmly.

"Well as the secondary heir evil pieces have already been given to Rizer you will not be getting Evil pieces for at least six months as we will have to request them from Ajuka Beelzebub to get you a set." Lord Phenex said thoughtfully.

"Understandable, now will you please place some restrictions on Rizer's pieces please as a request that I receive for being banished and losing my place in the family." Fawkes said kindly.

"Of course, Rizer Phenex from this point on until the time you either become the Lord of a house, become an ultimate class devil, or have the Lord of House Phenex remove the restrictions on your pieces, you shall no longer be able to use your pieces as objects but will have to treat them like beings that they are, so I say as Lord Phenex, so Help us Satan." Lord Phenex said strongly making Rizer look at him in shock.

"How dare you!?" Rizer said in shock and anger.

"How dare I? How dare you use other devils as sex slaves, you are an heir of a high-ranking house in hell and you should treat your subjects better than you do." Lady Pushes said ending the conversation.

"At least once I marry the whore of house Gremory I will be able to use her and her pieces however I wish." Rizer said under his breath as he walked out.

"What was he mentioning about getting married to a Gremory?" Fawkes asked confused.

"Well, with you being gone, we signed a marriage contract between him and Rias Gremory as we figured that either Ruval or Sirzechs would become one of the Great Satans and the other house would need a Lord and Lady which would benefit both families. However, we have heard that because Rizer sees Rias as an object that she is going to contest the contract when it comes due in a year by beating him in a match during the rating games." Lady Phenex said cautiously.

"Interesting and what are the thoughts of whom would win at this time?" Fawkes asked calmly.

"Riser, by long shot, because though Rias has a Nekomata in her Peerage and has Akeno Himejima, a half fallen and immensely powerful, and then a reincarnated human who had been part of the Holy Sword project of the Fallen but does not have any other pieces." Lord Phenex said calmly.

"And what is the wager, I can tell that if Gremory wins she gets out of the contract, but what does Rizer get if he wins, because I know he won't do anything for nothing?" Fawkes asked coldly.

"We actually don't know exactly, he has not said anything to us." Lady Phenex started before Ravel interrupted her.

"Actually he has to his peerage in secret, quoting here 'when I win I will take the little whore on live TV and then pass her around to whoever pays the most, to make her pay for trying to hurt her master, and then while she is being used, I will kill all of her peerage, except maybe her fallen slut who I will also use or maybe just sell.' those are his words not mine." Ravel said hesitantly.

"Very interesting, well then, I hope for everyone's sake that Miss Gremory gets more members in her peerage, perhaps even the wizard I mentioned that is going to Kuoh. Now I will get going and going to continue to watch the wizard I chose to work with and see if he learns anything else that would be good for you all to know and if, so I will pass it on." Fawkes said before turning back into a Phoenix and flaming away.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Sona's Peerage

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it in the previous chapter; I do not own Harry Potter, or High School DxD because if I did I would not be creating Fanfiction but writing plot lines that people would watch or read no matter how bad, yes, I am talking to you Cursed Child.**

September 1, 1995.

"Hey Souna, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a few weeks." Harry said as he walked through the office to head to one of his last language classes.

"Oh Harry, did not see you there, I am doing pretty good, had to leave for a few weeks because new information has come about dealing with my just older sister, Gemni's death. Apparently the killer was finally found and killed as he would not come willingly and somehow the bullets weren't affecting him so some kid who heard the commotion came over with a sword and stabbed the guy in the face, I mean wow, I would like to meet that kind of guy who would jump into action without much thought to protect another person." Souna said remembering what her sister had told her.

"Yeah that is awesome, you guys have a swordsmanship club, here right?" Harry asked remembering killing the Basilisk two years previous.

"Yeah, the Kendo Club, why planning on joining?" Souna asked with a bit of shock.

"Yeah, kinda, I used a sword once before and it came pretty naturally so I want to see how I do." Harry said calmly.

"Well that's cool, how have your Japanese classes been going?" Souna asked realizing that Harry fit some of the criteria to be the boy who killed Seere.

"Oh alright." Harry said dismissively.

"Alright, alright? Alright my ass. You are the most natural foreigner I have ever tried to teach, not saying Serenity is bad at Japanese but you took to it like fish take to water, I have gone so far as to enroll you in Chinese this semester as your language class because you did so well." Minmae said walking into the office wearing a too tight school uniform.

"Are you sure that it's only because he is so good at Japanese and not at all because of his looks?" Lisa said walking into the room.

"How dare you accuse me of trying to seduce teenage boys, you hurt my honor." Minmae said faking hurt.

"Uh huh, so anyway Harry what are you doing here today, did you not get the letter saying class was canceled for you and Serenity because of being so good?" Lisa asked kindly.

"No, actually I haven't gotten any letters since I got here except for one from my friend who I came to Japan with." Harry said realizing that he never got a Hogwarts letter this year.

"Interesting, but anyway like I was saying class was canceled because you and Serenity completed all of the course work and the entirety of eighth grade Japanese so you will be well with your classmates, Joey and Mai are going to be finishing up the remedial class tomorrow so may still need some help from time to time." Lisa said kindly.

"Okay then, just one quick question for you Principal Hunter, what is the relationship between you Principal Hunter and Ms. Lynn here?" Harry asked cautiously.

"First, please call me Lisa, and my husband Rick, and Minmae, Minmae, you have been around us enough that the formalities are not too necessary. But to answer your question Rick and I are happily married but he had been dating Minmae before me while I had been dating a girl named Sammy. Well then Sammy died and Minmae was around, so we got together and ever since we have had a slightly open relationship between us and Minmae, but exclusively just us and Minmae, as I don't want Rick to be fucking anyone that I don't know or vice versa." Lisa said kindly.

"Yeah that's their relationship but I am able to be with whomever I want, whenever I please." Minmae said into Harry's ear.

"Well anyway, I guess I should get going then." Harry said quickly.

"Yeah that's fine, Souna if you want you could go with him, we know you are already caught up on all of your paperwork." Lisa said kindly.

"Oh, yeah sure. Harry would you be opposed to me joining you, we could go meet some of my friends and I could show you the sights around here." Souna said kindly.

"Oh sure, sounds like fun." Harry said with a smile.

"Cool, thanks Lisa." Souna said as she stood up and gathered her things.

"So where to first?" Harry asked kindly.

"Well I was thinking we could start by having you meet my friends group and then we can go around campus." Souna said calmly.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said as he followed her until they reached an older building.

"This is the student council Hall, and where all of my close friends and I hang out along with the Student body President Ariana Gil." Souna said as they walked in and saw a few people lounging around the building.

"Hey Souna, you're back early." A girl who looked somewhat similar to Souna, but having larger breasts and longer hair, said seeing them walk in.

"Yeah, Lisa told me I was good to go and to show Harry Potter, a new student here and part of the second wave of the trial of boys, around campus." Souna said kindly.

"Harry Potter eh, do you know of anyone by the name of Fenrir Greyback?" The only guy in the room asked sitting up showing that he was rather rough looking.

"Yeah, I've heard the name, my honorary uncle hates him, why do you ask?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Loup, just asking to see if my old man had been put down yet like he should be?" Loup said with a grin.

"By put down you mean killed right, and he's your father?" Harry said in shock.

"Yes, to both, but being a half Werewolf, not a turned wolf, I have more control than the turned variety, do you have any experience with wolves?" Loup asked kindly but having a harsh tone to his voice.

"Wow, do you know if you could help full werewolves be able to better handle their changes?" Harry asked politely.

"Yeah, I mean it's really not that difficult, you just have to embrace the wolf, it's when people fight the wolf they have issues, but even when you embrace the wolf you still have to make sure it knows you are in charge otherwise you could become like my father." Loup said confused at the question.

"Okay, well my honorary uncle is a wolf who hates your father because your father changed him, and so I was wondering because then maybe you could help him, that is if he has not betrayed me like most of the rest of England." Harry said mumbling the last part under his breath.

"I'm sure that Loup could help you, also what do you mean England betrayed you?" The girl who had asked Souna the initial question asked kindly.

"Fuck, I said too much and now I am going to be sent to prison." Harry said starting to panic.

"What do you mean you said too much? I'm Tsubaki by the way." The girl asked politely.

"Um nothing." Harry stuttered.

"If you mean that you made reference to magic, don't worry we already know about it, as do some of the staff like Lisa, Minmae, and some others, because Loup's mother was a witch. I'm Tomoe by the way." A girl with Reddish brown hair said from the couch she was sitting on.

"Oh, that's a relief." Harry said calming down.

"I can see that, you were getting rather flustered, even though magic can't be traced here at Kuoh, thank Serafall, and the statute is only messed with if we go around telling people freely. Momo, pleased to meet you." A girl with white hair said extending a hand out for Harry to shake.

"Okay that a relief." Harry said releasing a breath.

"So, you are a wizard then, figured as much, also Momo why did you have to mention my Sister's name?" Souna asked irritably.

"Because I could and it's fun to get you riled up." Momo said sticking her tongue out at Souna causing Souna to growl while Loup rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I am a wizard, and have been going to Hogwarts until this year." Harry said kindly.

"Wait that means you are The Harry Potter doesn't it!" Loup asked in shock.

"I guess, I'm not sure exactly what you are referring to." Harry said trying to feign lack of understanding.

"Okay so I take that as a yes, so you were at Hogwarts when my seed donor's greatest failure but at the same time greatest success was at Hogwarts teaching and is that who you want me to help learn to handle the wolf?" Loup asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure exactly who you are referring to, but I was a student when Remus Lupin was teaching." Harry said cautiously.

"Wow that's awesome, my seed donor hates him and considers him a failure as he never fell into the allure of joining a pack with other werewolves, which all are led by Fenrir, but also believes that is his greatest accomplishment is getting a turned werewolf into Hogwarts twice now." Loup said excitedly.

"Well that's really cool." Harry said cautiously.

"Yeah it is, I never knew that about you Loup, but anyway Harry how have you been adjusting to living here in Kuoh?" Souna asked kindly.

"Oh, I have been enjoying it for the most part." Harry said simply.

"Who are you boarding with?" A brunette with her hair in pigtails asked walking into to room wearing a sports bra and yoga pants.

"Oh Issei, Motomata, and Matsuda." Harry said sadly.

"Oh, the pervert trio, I am so sorry for you." A girl with turquoise hair said kindly.

"Now Tsubasa, that's not nice to say, how do you know that Harry does not get along with them?" The brunette asked sweetly.

"Well Reya aside from the fact that he is here and Souna allowed him here shows that he must not be too bad, the fact that he is not drooling when you are not leaving much to the imagination, and that he said their names sadly gives me a good idea of his character.

"True, I also think that Loup would not be speaking to him kindly if he just was playing nice to get into our pants." Tsubaki said kindly.

"I will not deny that, it's a wonder that Yuuto and I have managed to not kill our roommates the second-generation Pervert crew of Joey Wheeler and Genshirou Saji." Loup said kindly.

"Why have they done anything really bad yet?" Souna asked politely.

"Well except watching porn, and Joey spent three hours talking about Minmae after the first Japaneses lesson, because apparently, she came in wearing a bikini, Harry he said you were there, can you confirm if he was speaking the truth?" Loup asked kindly.

"Uh, maybe, when she came in I looked down at the ground so as to respect her modesty. She after that class never did anything like that again in the classes with me and Serenity Wheeler." Harry said blushing.

"Oh, I like this one Souna, can we keep him?" Tsubasa said with a smile.

"Well that's not my decision, but you did just remind me, Harry here wants to join the Kendo club and learn other Mixed Martial arts and so I was thinking you could help him." Souna said kindly.

"Souna, I am not all that good at Kendo." Tsubasa said confused.

"I know but you are really into physical fitness so maybe you could help him with that." Souna said kindly.

"Oh, yeah sure, that is if Harry would be interested." Tsubasa said kindly.

"Of yeah that sounds like fun to me." Harry said with a smile.

"Souna, if Harry is still wanting to use magic why don't we have him work with Loup and Reya, I know they never went to a specialized magical school, but I'm sure he could work with them on Magic." Tsubaki said with a smirk.

"I'm okay with that, I just don't know where we would study, I have my room warded against non magicals but it's not all that huge and we would also need to get them wands." Harry said kindly before a knock was heard at the door.

"Come on in." Souna said before Rias, Yuuto, a small white-haired girl and a girl with a similar frame to Tsubaki with having black hair as well but no glasses walked in.

"Oh, hi Harry, I was not aware you were here." Rias said seeing Harry who sensed there was a more tense atmosphere in the room now.

 **AN: and here is where I am ending this chapter so hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6 Wait What

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it in the previous chapter; I do not own Harry Potter, or High School DxD because if I did I would not be creating Fanfiction but writing plot lines that people would watch or read no matter how bad, yes, I am talking to you Cursed Child.**

 **Now onto replies to reviews:**

Davycrockett100, starboy454, sonic, Aaron Leach, thunder18, god of all: Thank you for your continued support

Penny is wise: Thank you for your feedback, I did fix the fact that I accidently made 2 and 3 the same and I believe I fixed it. As for Hermione I am not sure exactly what role she will play in this story yet, and the part of Harry stabbing someone in the face, I would invite you to remember the end of Chamber of Secrets for your answer

Plums: I appreciate your feedback, and I will try to do better on my dialogue. I am not sure if it will exactly be more Sona's peerage based but more of a mix, but hope I am able to continue impressing you enough to keep you as a reader.

AstralGemini: You bring up a good point that I am already playing with some.

Goon: I am sorry that it feels like I am comparing how great Harry is to other characters, and will strive to make it less evident, but as Harry is rather OP in this story his powers will continue to be mentioned from time to time.

N: Please build on that more, I am not the most familiar with Tarot Cards so if you could expand I would be interested in using them perhaps.

IAmOutOfIdeas: If you could help me in any way I would appreciate it.

Guest(Yolo something): first sorry I did not fast accept your review, second Kuoh is a private school in Japan so it is not completely unreasonable for the principals to not be Japaneses or for there to be two co principals, there is no vice principal so think of them as two vice principals. Third, I relalize that Su Li might have been Chinese instead of Japaneses as Li might be more of a Chineses Surname but I am having her be Japanese and it's my story so if you don't like it don't read it. Fourth, I am sober when I am writing so please do not accuse me of being drunk, as I don't drink. Fifth, I am not sure what exactly you mean by add Loup Garou, as he is in this story as a semi important character. _**Please if you don't like my stories, do not read them, and do not flame.**_

 **Poll Results: Who should Harry's first queen be?**

 **Rias: 9**

 **Serafall: 5**

 **Sona:3**

 **Venelana(Rias's Mother):2**

 **Now onto the Chapter:**

"Rias, my dear how are you?" Sona said curtly.

"I am doing well, has Harry joined the student council recently and I not made aware?" Rias asked just as curtly.

"No, not yet at least, I just met up with him in the office and thought I would introduce him to some of my friends, no sin in that." Sona said almost fake sounding.

"Oh, if that is the case, Harry I would like you to meet two of my other closest friends aside from Yuuto, these are Koneko and Akeno, they are both members of the occult research club." Rias said kindly.

"Hey, Loup, why don't you go show Harry around, I forgot that Rias and I have a bit of business, so sorry Harry." Sona said honestly.

"Okay, I understand." Harry said starting to head out.

"Hey Yuuto, why don't you go with them, let the three decent boys at Kuoh Academy get to know each other better." Rias said kindly.

"Okay I can do that." Yuuto said as he along with Loup and Harry walked out of the building.

"So, Rias, what can I do for you?" Sona asked curtly.

"Heir Sitri, I have some news which my brother asked me to pass onto you, apparently there is a decent likelihood that some British Wizards are going to be coming through Kuoh in the next month or so to find a wizard of some power and he told me that we need to be on guard to find out who that wizard is." Rias said professionally.

"No problem, we just discovered that Harry is a wizard from Britain, I will let Rick know, but I do feel like he has power beyond just being a wizard." Sona said calmly.

"Oh, okay, and I can also tell you want him in your peerage." Rias said with a smile.

"As do you, but I already have one up on you as I am going to be having Tsubasa training him physically and Loup and Reya learn magic from him." Sona said smirking at Rias.

"Okay but where will he practice magic as I am sure his apartment is not big enough to have the three of them practicing there, so I will offer him the first floor of the Occult club building to do magic practice and have Akeno and Yuuto help him with any studies that he needs help with." Rias said victoriously.

"Well then I guess we shall see who the better devil is, won't we and let the better devil win." Sona said before they started making idle conversation.

Meanwhile with the boys.

"Hey what is going on over there?" Harry asked as they were passing a park and saw a group where an older man was holding something over his head while protecting a teenage girl, as a group of boys were trying to get the thing back from the man.

"Hey old man, that is my camera." One of the boys said angrily.

"It was your camera until you took a picture up this poor girls' skirt." The old man said before the other two boys tried tackling him which caused him to use the camera as a bat and knock one of them out.

"Oh, you want to fight old man, well then Boost." The first boy said causing a red gauntlet to appear on his arm.

"Go and protect the man, my child and grab the Boosted gear and say in your mind, as heir of Eden I claim that which is mine, and the gear will become yours." A Voice in Harry's head said as the boy swung and hit the old man square in the jaw, lifting him up.

"What was that voice?" Harry said aloud as he ran up and noticed that the group was made up of Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda.

"Harry good, you're here, you can help me get my camera back from this guy who stole it from me." Issei said seeing Harry.

"Why did he take the camera from you?" Harry asked slowly.

"Because these boys were holding it and taking pictures up girls' skirts and this girl tried to protect her decency and they knocked her to the ground and started trying to pull her top off for defying them." The old man said angrily.

"Hey Harry, do you really believe him, we are your roommates, and you have never met him before." Matsuda said with a smile.

"Actually, I believe the old man, as there is a girl behind him crying." Harry said calmly.

"Well then I guess you will have to be knocked out as well, Matsuda take care of the old man, I'll take care of our roommate. See Harry I recently discovered that if I say boost I get twice as strong and so I should be able to knock you out in no time." Issei said as the gauntlet flashed, and he charged at Harry.

"No, you don't, let's just hope that voice was not lying to me. As Heir of Eden, I claim that which is mine by right." Harry said under his breath grabbing the gauntlet between both hands and once he finished the statement the gauntlet vanished.

"What just happened, where is my booster?" Issei asked in shock seeing the gauntlet vanish before noticing Yuuto and Loup, Loup having jumped and tackled Matsuda.

"I'm not sure, but I would give up if I were you Pervert." Yuuto said coldly.

"Boost, Boost, Boost." Issei called begging.

"I don't think it will work anymore." Harry said quickly twisting his arm behind his back and slamming him into the ground.

"Okay, I quit." Issei begged starting to cry.

"I'm not sure if I believe you." Yuuto said before slamming the palm of his hand into Issei's temple knocking him out.

"Wow, thank you sirs for helping me." The Old man said kindly.

"Not a problem, could I have the camera though?" Yuuto asked politely.

"I suppose so, just promise me you will not use it for inferious purposes." The old man said handing them the camera and walking away.

"Thank you all for your help." The girl said standing up.

"Ariana Gil, I did not know you were back." Loup said recognizing the girl.

"Yeah just got back earlier and while I recognized the pervert trio, I did not realize they had gotten so much stronger over the summer, of I guess Issei did the others basically just stood there." Ariana said sadly.

"Yeah, I was not aware of that either." Loup said slowly.

"And what was that about the new guy being their roommate?" Ariana asked kindly.

"Harry Potter and yes I am their roommate, but I try to avoid them as much as possible." Harry said helping her stand up.

"Well that's good, now can any of you explain the gauntlet that Issei had that once Harry, here, grabbed vanished." Ariana asked glaring at Loup.

"Well, it might have something to do with magic, I guess, but I don't know why it vanished when Harry grabbed it." Loup replied honestly.

"Interesting, so is Harry a magic user?" Ariana asked kindly.

"Yeah, I am, why?" Harry asked confused.

"No real reason, just wanted to know as Student Body President I like to know that kind of info. Now have a good rest of your day and I will see you all on Monday probably." Ariana said kindly before walking away.

"Well what are we going to do with the Perverts?" Yuuto asked with a smirk.

"I don't know or really care to be honest." Harry said as Loup gently tapped the three on the temple.

"Just modified their memories so they won't remember the gauntlet, or the fact that they were beaten by us, but all they will remember is being beaten by an old man because they were taking pictures up girls skirts." Loup said explaining himself before they continued on their tour of campus.

 **AN: This is where the chapter was supposed to end but I decided to add the next chapter just for fun here enjoy.**

At the end of the night.

"Well Harry, this is your place is it not?" Yuuto asked as they reached the second boys apartment.

"Yeah, sadly, perhaps around Christmas I will just buy a house here in Kuoh and move in there instead of living here with these idiots." Harry said coldly.

"How would you afford that, houses range from 200,00 dollars if not more." Loup said kindly.

"Also houses becoming up for rent are rare around these parts, let alone to buy." Yuuto said politely.

"Well luckily my parents left me a good amount of cash and if needs be I could always have a house built. But anyway, have a good night." Harry said as he went into the house.

"Hey Harry, how are you today?" Issei asked as Harry walked in.

"Alright, how about yourself?" Harry asked curtly, remembering what happened earlier.

"Okay, we got beaten by an old man which was super embarrassing." Issei said glumly.

"Yeah that would be embarrassing, why did he beat you guys up?" Harry asked feigning lack of knowledge.

"Well we were, uh, taking pictures of girls, and he did not like it so he beat us up." Issei said lying to some degree.

"Well that's too bad, well I am going to bed." Harry said calmly.

"Wait, one more thing, we wanted to invite you to an end of summer party we are having." Issei said with a grin.

"Why, and who is coming?" Harry asked calmly.

"Well to celebrate the end of the summer of course so one last hurrah and it will just be us, unless you invite anyone." Issei said not subtly hinting at Harry inviting some girls over.

"I'll think about it, please remember though that I have been taking a class for the past two months" Harry said dismissively before going to bed.

Meanwhile at the Student Council building.

"Rias, you're still here?" Yuuto asked as he and Loup arrived.

"Of course, my knight, why can I do for you?" Rias asked sensing it was just the two boys.

"We have information for the two of you." Loup said kindly.

"Very good and we have information and a request for each of you." Sona said with a smile.

"Okay, so shortly after we left here we saw Issei and his group and they were fighting an old man because he had taken Issei's camera because they were taking pictures up girls' skirts and when Ariana tried to avoid it happening they tried to rip her shirt off." Yuuto started before Sona cut him off.

"Okay, Yuuto interesting story, now what does this affect us, aside from Ariana wanting to lay down the law against the perverts?" Sona asked kindly.

"Well I was getting to that, so after the old man knocked Motohama out using the camera, Issei said 'boost' and a red gauntlet appeared on his right arm and he explained to Harry who had gotten there ahead of us that every time he said 'boost' that it doubled his strength and when Harry said he would not help Issei, Issei said 'boost' again before swinging at Harry." Yuuto said before Rias interrupted him.

"Very interesting, Issei has the boosted Gear, we will have to watch him more carefully now, and if he said 'boost' three times he would be eight times stronger than normal when he punched Harry, so where is Harry now, in the hospital?" Rias asked worried.

"Well, actually he is fine." Loup said sheepishly.

"WHAT?! HOW?! I mean I know Issei is not the strongest physically, but if he could hit with a force of 20 PSI, with it boosted 8 times at least to 160 PSI, how would Harry be fine?" Sona asked in shock.

"Maybe it's because he is a wizard?" Koneko said quietly.

"Maybe." Rias said thoughtfully.

"Wait, the thing is he didn't even get hit." Yuuto said cutting Rias off.

"So, you mean Issei missed?!" Figures the fool is so uncoordinated." Tsubasa said with a smirk.

"Actually, not that either, Harry caught Issei's arm and then the Gauntlet completely vanished." Loup said with awe.

"Wait, the Boosted Gear just vanished?" Rias asked with unbelief obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, exactly, and the Harry twisted Issei's arm behind his back and put him into the ground." Yuuto said also having shock evident in his voice.

"Unbelievable, to stop a Longinus level Sacred gear is difficult even for an ultimate class devil, I have never heard of a mortal being able to do so." Sona said slowly.

"I agree, and do you know if Issei still has the gear?" Rias asked slowly as well.

"I don't think so, truth be told because as Harry was taking him down he tried to boost a few times, and nothing happened and I also noticed that as the gear vanished Issei's power dropped to barely more than that of his cohorts." Yuuto said politely.

"Really, that is odd, I have never heard of a gear just being removed." Sona said confused.

"Neither have I, perhaps we should call our siblings and ask them." Rias said calmly.

"Do you really think that is necessary?" Sona asked.

"I think it would be the best bet to figure this out." Rias said simply.

"Very well, we should take care of that now then?" Sona asked and after getting a nod pulled out a card with a blue circle of runes while Rias did the same but with red runes.

"Sirzechs Lucifer, I beseech thy aide." Rias said before the card turned into a much larger circle of runes and a man with red hair like Rias appeared before the runes vanished.

"Serafall Leviathan, I beseech thy aide." Sona said as Rias said her request and her card turned into a much larger circle of runes before a girl with black hair and wearing a magic girl outfit.

"Hello Rias, Sona, how are you two tonight?" The man asked seeing the two girls.

"Really Sirzechs, no saying hi to me." The girl who came out of the rune circle fake pouted.

"Serafall, I did not see you, and also we only saw each other yesterday." Sirzechs said calmly.

"True, so baby sister what did you need us for?" Serafall asked Sona.

"Well, if you remember just a few days ago you told us about a wizard who would be attending Kuoh this year." Sona started cautiously.

"Yes, Ruval told us about him, what's that got to affect us, this is your territory." Sirzechs asked kindly.

"We know, but you also remember how I mentioned there was a mortal with a great deal of power that I could not place." Rias asked kindly.

"I don't remember being told about that but even if there is one, unless they have gone off their rocker and done huge damage, I don't see why you called us, silly girl." Serafall said sticking her tongue out at Rias

"Well, it's not that, its, um, the fact that the mortal had the Boosted Gear." Sona said quickly.

"Well if that's all we just encourage you to watch him closely so the Fallen don't get ahold of him." Sirzechs said starting to create a portal.

"Brother wait, we already were watching him, the reason we called two of the Satans is because what happened today, the mortal was about to use the Boosted gear on the Wizard, who proceeded to catch the gear between his hands, before the Gear suddenly vanished and the mortal's power dropped considerably as if he no longer had the gear." Rias said quickly.

"Wait, what?! The Boosted gear, first was stopped and then vanished?" Sirzechs said pausing what he was doing.

"How many times had it been activated?" Serafall asked more serious than normal.

"At least 3 if not more times." Yuuto said respectfully.

"So, the mortal was at least eight times as strong as normal and a different mortal stopped a blow and caused the Longius to vanish, is all of that accurate?" Sirzechs asked calmly.

"Yes, do you know what might have caused it?" Sona asked politely.

"There are only three beings that I know of that could take away a Sacred gear, and they are God, Michael, and Gabriel." Serafall said calmly.

"I can think of three others, which are Ophis, The Great Red, and Death, not one of her Avatars, but Death herself." Sirzechs said worried.

"Well I am almost certain he is not any of the first three or Ophis or Death as he was here and did not have any problem being in our presence, and he is not a she, I am almost certain." Rias said with a small laugh.

"I agree with you on that one, or at least I hope he is not a she." Sona said with a smile.

"So, either he is The Great Red, or some new character that we have never dealt with before, we will ask the other two Satans and see if they have any thoughts." Sirzechs said before starting to open the portal again.

"Oh wait, one more thing that I just remembered is under his breath he mentioned something about being the heir of something or another and something about a right." Yuuto said.

"That might help, but nothing comes to mind for me right now based on those words. As I said we will talk with Beelzebub and Asmodeus and get their insights. Until we know more keep an eye on both of them and have a good beginning of the year." Sirzechs said before he and Serafall both left.

"Sona, before we shared what we witnessed with you, you had mentioned you would have a task for each of us." Loup said once the two Satans were gone.

"Oh, yes, I had almost forgotten about that. So, with the Longinus gone, we still want you to watch out for Genshirou Saji as we noticed he has some more power than normal and we were going to have Yuuto watch out for Issei but if he is no stronger than a mortal, we might not need to." Sona said kindly.

"Actually, Yuuto please do continue watching him, because if he manages to grow up a bit and become more mature, and less of a pervert, I may have use for him as a one pawn piece, but also Yuuto we also want you to help incorporate Loup and Harry into the good circles here, as you are the one guy on campus that all of girls trust not to treat like pieces of meat." Rias said with a smile.

"Of course, my lady." Yuuto said before he and Loup headed out.


	7. Chapter 7 The Order Learns More

**AN: Second try for this chapter, thanks to all who let me know about it being broken**

The following day September 2, 1995 Headmaster's office Hogwarts.

"Albus why did you call of of us here?" A tall black man asked seeing that the order was gathered.

"It seems as though our fears about Mister Potter were correct and he has run away." Albus said faking concern.

"Okay, so the brat ran away, what does that have to do with us?" Severus asked coldly.

"That brat as you call him is my Godson, and all I have left of my best friend." A man with black shaggy hair growled out finally snapping because of Severus's continuous trash talk about Harry.

"Sirius, calm down!" A plump woman said sharply.

"Molly, I will not calm down because the death eater thinks he can talk bad about my only family that I have left, I will not stand for it." Sirius said angrily.

"Molly, I happen to agree with Sirius that Harry deserves more respect than what Severus is giving him." The black man said trying to cool the tension in the air.

"Kingsley, please tell me why the spoilt brat need respect." Severus sneered before Fawkes flamed in and landed on Kingsley's shoulder with the letter from the MACUSA.

"What's this Fawkes?" Kingsley asked while Albus realizing what the letter was looked in shock.

"Kingsley, that is personal mail that needs not be read, Fawkes should not have given that to you." Albus said panicking.

"No, Kingsley please read it, because if a Phoenix thinks it is important than it probably is." Sirius said glaring at Albus.

"I happen to agree with Sirius for once." An older woman said kindly.

"Of course then I'll read it." Kingsley said opening the letter.

Dear Supreme Mugwump Albus too many names Dumbledore,

We in the MACUSA were deeply insulted at your claim that we had kidnapped the Savior of Great Britain, and due to this insult we will move for your impeachment from your office in the ICW. Nevertheless we have done some research into your claim and will inform you of our findings at this time.

1st The Dursleys have been charged with threatening to break the Statute of Secrecy by trying to sell Leprechaun Gold for money, luckily their first buyer was a half blood who brought it straight to us, and so at this time the Dursleys are being tried.

2nd During our initial questioning we discovered that the Dursley Family had, had a habit of beating their nephew to the point of unconsciousness, which is the reason we contacted the Mundane Police in London to do a thorough search of their former home and have discovered a cupboard that smelled of death being covered from top to bottom with dried blood ranging in age from 13 years ago to as recent as three months ago and due to this they will likely be charged with Child Abuse and held to the highest extent of the law for that activity.

3rd when we finally questioned them about their nephew they said that one of his former mundane teachers had offered him a place at the school he works at, but otherwise were not able to give us any more details, in a way similar to an oath on one's life or magic.

This is our findings and we would ask you be more careful with whom you threaten as while Wizards are powerful, there are beings who make our power look small.

Robert Grimsditch, President of the MACUSA

PS: Please don't send your flunkies to the States as it will probably not end well for them, and that probably can be said for most of the world.

"Well that is interesting Albus, you were going to be sending all those who are not staff here at Hogwarts to the Colonies and would have probably gotten us thrown in jail." Alastor said glaring at Albus.

"I assure you my friends, I had no plans to let any of you go to prison, and if you were I would call for your release using my title as Supreme Mugwump." Albus said sheepishly.

"And that would look so good when your position is on the line. I think that we should wait a little longer and try and use other means before we send people to try and find the Potter boy, and now that school is in session it's possible that he has contacted that he could have contacted one of his other friends during the summer." Kingsley said calmly.

"I think that is highly unlikely as I have forbi… actually that is a good idea." Albus said not wanting to admit to having kept Harry from having any friends.

"Interesting Albus, you prevented boy from making any friends and look where it landed you." Moody said before he glared at Albus and headed for the door.

"I think you should all just forget about what was said." Albus said casting a memory charm only for three rings to light up and create barriers around the room making the Charm unable to do anything.

"Albus, I would suggest you not try to cast a memory charm on any of us again, as it stands I am creating a list of charges of memory charms and potions used on a Heir of one of the Sacred 28." A Balding red headed man said.

"And I will be bring this up in the next meeting of the Wizengamot, to attack a group which consists of three lords of the sacred 28 will probably have you removed from being Chief Warlock."Kingsley said glaring at Albus.

"Kingsley, Arthur, Alastor, when did you all take your rings as Lords of your houses and why was I not informed." Albus asked in shock that his charm had been canceled.

"Well, it was approved in the last Wizengamot meeting, that you did not attend, with Abraxas Malfoy's death the Weasley Ring was returned to the Weasley clan with Arthur taking his place in Wizengamot, my nephew also passed away recently while on a trip to South Africa passing the position on to me, though I will soon pass it onto someone else, possibly Potter, and Kingsley's father due to battling health problems passed his ring onto Kingsley." Moody said coldly before the order all looked at Albus in shock before they all quickly headed out.

"Kingsley, I fear that Harry may not even know that he is Lord Potter, I believe that you should call a council of the 28, or have Amelia do so, and see if any of the families have had any contact with our Liege Grand Duke Potter." Sirius said once they were outside of Albus's Office.

"I think that would be a good move, Sirius I will also move that we pardon you as you never received a trial, but if that is not currently possible who would you have sit as your regent?" Moody asked overhearing the conversation.

"I would have my cousin Andromeda sit there as she knows the most about the culture." Sirius said with a smile.

"Very well, we will let you know how things go." Moody said before they all quickly headed to the castle doors and left.


	8. Informational Chapter: Lore

**AN: This chapter may help explain some things that were confusing, For why Issei acted the way he did it is solely because Ddraig took control of his mind in his first use of the Boosted Gear, and as an animal Ddraig tried to force himself on something he wanted**

 **Lore of the World**

 **Eden** : Eden was the place of the last battle between the three major factions that ruled all of creation, those being the forces of Lucifer, Satan, and Beezlebub in one corner, the forces of Trihexa, Ophis, and the Great Red, in a second corner, and in the final corner was God, Odin, and Zeus. After most of the forces of all three factions were eliminated the three factions realized that they needed to create peace for a time at least to rebuild their forces. To solidify the Armistice the three factions created a new faction to hopefully stop any further wars as they all would fear to hurt their creations. This new faction was created with three individuals, being Adam, Eve, and Lilith, one made by each faction. Upon their creation the three factions made the area of Eden a holy place to never be disturbed by war ever again.

 **Adam:** Adam, the first human male was the creation of God, Odin, and Zeus and gifted by the other two factions to lead their creations. Promised that as long as he did not seek conflict with either of the other factions he would be blessed to be immortal and have power over the factions in any time of war. In time he would go and due to the pressure of Trihexa attacked a Devil who had entered the area of Eden. Saddened by this the factions cast him from Eden and a new war began, but with the Promise that one day a descendants of his would regain Eden by bringing all the factions together. Adam had three sons, Cain by Lilith who sought to destroy all of the factions for casting out his father and mother from Eden, Abel by Eve who wanted to bring all of the factions together, and Seth by Eve who saw that it was not for many millennium before one would unite the factions, but wanted to keep the temporary peace of the world.

 **Cain:** Once his father's death he cursed his mother to be his bride and found partial immortality allowing him to live for a long time and for his soul to move down to his next descendant. He killed Abel in hopes that with Abel dead, the factions would never come to peace and he would one day be able to destroy them all.

 **Dragons:** After Adam's fall the three factions remained at peace, with The Great Red and Ophis leaving the realm, along with most of the remaining dragons. Those who remained with Trihexa were mostly uninteligent beings with the lead exceptions being the young Ddraig and Albion. These two became a large influence who upon being scorned by Mnantina, the eldest and only child of The great Red, blamed it on the leaders of the three, now four factions and attacked them. In response to this their bodies were destroyed and their teenage souls bound to the descendants of Adam, becoming the first two sacred gears.

 **Sacred Gears:** Created by God, because of his loss of strength of his faction when Zeus, and Odin withdrew from the second age of wars due to lack of strength. These gears held the power to harm deity powered beings. Upon his binding, to eliminate the uncontrolled third faction, God vowed that the heir of Eden would be able to command all of the gears and take them from those unworthy to use them.

 **AN: Hope this explains some things, anything else you want explained please review and I will update this as needed.**


	9. Final chapter of this Story

**AN: I have chosen to scrap this story with changing my focus to The Keeper of a Key. However before I had stopped writing in this one originally I had written this so I felt I should put it here so others could read and critique, and who knows, I may one day come back and re-write this one. It is also posted on my deviantart account**

September 4, 1995, Japan

"Greetings students welcome to a new year at Kuoh Academy, High School Division. To begin the year, we have a few announcements. First, with a moderate level of success with the male student introduction into our ninth-grade program last year in our middle school, we have decided to continue and double the trial group." Rick said as he stood in front of the Auditorium.

"Really, Principal Hunter, from what we have heard from the girls who were around the four boys, only one of the four was not a complete and total pervert," Ariana said standing up.

"Yes, I have heard those rumors as well, student body President Gil, however, we have faith that with this new blood of young men they may be able to help the others mature," Rick said though his skepticism was evident in his voice.

"And we expect you all to give all of the boys a fair chance, remember not all boys are bad even in the first year trial group," Lisa said standing up.

"Very well, we will give them all a chance, but one lustful comment, and then you have no promise," Ariana said with a smirk.

"We expect no more or less. Now second order of business, Team Captains and Club Presidents have been decided and are as follows; Student Council President, Ariana Gil with Souna Shitori Vice President, Occult Research Club President Kiyo Kentaro with Rias Gremory Vice President, Tennis Captain Kiyome Abe, Kendo Team Co-captains Murayama Bista and Katase Entima, The Theater Club President Aika Kiryuum… and now two brand new clubs this year, The Restoration of the old Church club, with President Yuuma Amano with Vice President Kala Warner, and our final club the Return to Christianity club with Gabriela Lin as President, they are going to be meeting at the old clock tower until they get the funding to build a new church." Rick said having all of the captains and presidents stand as their names were called.

"Motohama, this year is going to be amazing, I mean look at all the babes that are club presidents and team captains and all we need to do is join one of them and then we will have all of the babes we could ever want," Issei said drooling slightly.

"Yeah, I know," Motohama said slightly drooling.

"As if any of the clubs would allow you to join them." A girl with silver hair said thumping the boys in the back of the head before Lisa walked up to the Microphone.

"Students, due to the number of new students here this year we will be having a club and team fair in a week from now, in the gym. The final piece of information before we will begin distributing the schedules. We have recently invested in a new corral since our last one had fallen into disarray and we will soon start collecting donations to purchase new horses. Now please join the line listed for your year and we will get you your schedules, after getting your schedules please return home and be ready to learn first thing tomorrow morning. Again welcome to a brand new, beautiful year at Kuoh Academy." Lisa said before walking off stage with Rick

"So a corral, with horses that should be fun," Harry said with a smile as he stood up.

"Wait you think to work with horses will be fun, I mean you will get so dirty and there is no way that any babes will dig that," Matsuda said looking disgusted.

"Well I don't care too much if there are girls or not, I mean because though girls are fun to talk to I do not care how they dress," Harry said glaring at Matsuda.

"Well, that's your funeral then when you are forever alone," Issei said as he, Matsuda, and Motohama walked away quickly looking lustfully at every girl they saw.

"Again I think I really need to move away from them, they have no respect for women except as pieces of meat," Harry muttered under his breath.

"I can see that, Arisa Onoe, class president of class 3-B, so I already got my schedule and again I have to oversee those three as well as the other members in the trial group that you are part of, but you seem to be okay and more like Yuuto, so are you Genshirou Saji, Joey Wheeler, Loup Garou, or Harry Potter?" The girl who thumped the boys earlier said catching Harry's attention.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter, and I hope that I am not like my roommates, but I do get along with Yuuto and Loup, and Joey is okay but a bit too much like Issei for my liking," Harry said kindly.

"So you know Yuuto, that's a good sign, but you live with those three buffoons, I am so sorry," Arisa said sadly.

"It's all good, I have been dealing with them for the past two months and I am still alive so I guess it's not too bad, so what does the class president do?" Harry asked as they approached the line for 10th graders.

"Oh, basically I oversee everyone and report to the student council if there are any problems, I coordinate with teachers if any student needs additional help, pass on information from the Student Council and administration to my classmates, and bring ideas from the class to the student council to review. It's because of the Class Presidents that we have the corrals again because for the past five years students have been requesting to be able to have a horseback riding club and without a corral, it was really difficult to do so." Arisa said with a smile.

"That's really neat," Harry said before he continued making small talk with Arisa until they reached the front of the line.

"Mister Potter, long time no see, how has your boarding school been?" An older man with graying hair asked recognizing Harry.

"Mister Carter, wow I can't believe it's you. How are you doing?" Harry asked the man.

"Oh, I am doing well, I'm glad you decided to accept the invitation, I have heard how much your school has been ridiculing you and saying you are a liar, so I felt that we could give you a good new start here." Mister Carter said with a knowing smile.

"Who did you hear from that told you that my school thought I was a liar?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well you know, I have a good cousin who does not believe that you are a liar, mostly because his son refused to believe you a liar, it's sad that his son died last May though." Mister Carter said nodding at Harry.

"Amos is your cousin!?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes, he is in fact, not that I have much contact with him as I am not like him but more like Argus, but he tells me things from time to time." Mister Carter said before handing Harry his schedule and waving him off.

"So Harry, you know Mister Carter?" Arisa asked kindly.

"Yeah he was my 5th-grade teacher and he was apparently the one who recommended that I get accepted in instead of a boy named Fumio Ise, who is apparently from these parts," Harry said with a small smile.

"Really they were considering allowing Fumio to attend, he is as bad if not worse than Issei and he would be living with Issei and, well let's be grateful you are here instead of him. So what does your schedule look like? I already know your third hour is Japanese with Mister Samuel Oak as that is homeroom and that you have lunch fourth period but what other classes are you taking?" Arisa asked as Harry pulled out his schedule.

1st hour: Chinese 1 with Minmae Lynn

2nd hour: World History with John Carter

3rd hour(Home-room): Japanese with Samuel Oaks

4th hour: Lunch

5th hour: Geometry with Bree Maguire

6th hour: Biology with Venelana Gremory

7th hour: Physical Education with John Clayton

"Wow, this seems like a pretty busy schedule," Harry said after looking over the schedule.

"Not too bad, I'm kinda shocked that you signed up for Chinese, isn't English your first language?" Arisa asked kindly.

"Yeah it is, but I have been working on learning Japanese from Minmae the past two months and she said I am a natural so she signed me up for her Chinese class," Harry said with a small smile.

"Of course Miss Lynn would do something like that, the only other thing that is odd is the science teacher, I was not aware that we had a Gremory on staff, as usually Misses Hunter teaches Biology," Arisa said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"And I was going to, but yesterday Venelana came in looking for a job, and since I also have the responsibilities as a Principal we offered her the Biology position," Lisa said walking up to them.

"Oh Misses Hunter, I was not aware you were in the area, so does that mean that my schedule also is changed?" Arisa asked politely.

"Yes it does, everyone who was scheduled to have me as a Biology teacher now will be having Misses Gremory as their teacher," Lisa said kindly.

"Oh, okay, so what relationship does she have with Rias?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you ask Rias, as I truly don't fully know," Lisa said before walking away.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said before saying goodbye to Arisa, who had mentioned that she needed to get going soon when they were close to the front of the line, before heading to the Occult Research Club meeting house.

Meanwhile with at the Occult Research Club meeting house.

"Sona, what is this about, having two clubs based around the angels?" Rias asked as she and her peerage sat down with Sona and her peerage standing calmly.

"I truthfully have no idea and I am just as concerned as that will make keeping Harry, Genshirou, and Issei away from one of the other factions more difficult," Sona said before a red rune circle appeared in the middle of the room and a woman with short brown hair stepped out.

"I agree with heir Sitri, which is why the Satans have asked me to pose as a teacher here at Kuoh."The woman said with a smile.

"Mom, what you are doing here?" Rias asked in shock at seeing her mother.

"As I said I am a teacher here this year, I will be teaching Biology and trying to help your brother and his friends figure out why Harry Potter has a lot of power and how the Longinus just vanished. Thus far they found one mention in a very faded book about an heir of something with huge power but cannot seem to find anything else." The woman said with a grin.

"Okay, wow, that's awesome Lady Gremory," Sona said with a smile.

"It's truly nothing Heir Sitri, now please call me Venelana, being called Lady Gremory makes me feel old," Venelana said smirking.

"Okay, Venelana, do you also think you could let our siblings know that we now have two Christian churches with clubs here at Kuoh," Sona asked kindly.

"Wait, what, we had just been informed that an exorcist had been seen in the area? But you are telling me that there are two clubs with ties to the other two main factions, here at Kuoh? I mean I remember when Cleria Belial ruled over Kuoh and the abandoned church was an active church, but that was over 50 years ago before it was set aflame by my younger half-brother because she fell in love with the priest there and she was killed." Venelana said in shock.

"Venelana, so if Cleria was killed 50 years ago, and Rias and Sona have only been watching over Kuoh for the past two years, who ruled over Kuoh for the intermediate 48 years?" Akeno asked kindly.

"Well, to be honest, no one. Every once in a while we would send a low-level devil here which would watch for a while but nothing seemed to be changing so we did not do much with it, there were not really any devils who wanted to grow and strengthen their peerage until Rias, Sona, Sairaorg Bael, my nephew, and Seekvaira Agares all decided they wanted to about two years ago." Venelana said with a grin.

"Really, no devil wanted to grow their peerage until those four all decided to at one time?" Yuuto asked in shock.

"Yes, exactly, not many devils really care to grow their peerage by acting as mortals, I think the last group to really want to leave the underworld for any reason except keeping an eye on the surface world was Fawkes Phenex and Sona's sister Gemini, but that was about 1000 years ago," Venelana said shrugging her shoulders.

"I so often forget how long we live now as devils," Momo said with her eyes widening.

"Yeah, when you are so recently reincarnated it's difficult to wrap your mind around, but we also have extremely low birth rates, with each family having a max of four children, at least of the 72 Pillar families, and they are extremely distant in age, I mean I had Sirzechs almost 2500 years ago, and I think there is about 1000 years between each of the Sitri children and Phenex children, though Rizer and Ravel are only 20 years apart, with Ravel being a year younger than you," Venelana said with a grin as Rias's face darkened when she mentioned Rizer before a knock was heard at the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Tsubasa called out as they were not expecting anyone.

"It's Harry, I was just wanted to stop by and compare class schedules," Harry said from the other side of the door.

"Oh come on in Harry," Rias said with a smile, causing her mother to smirk.

"Oh hey, I did not realize all of you would be here," Harry said walking in and seeing everyone and not recognizing Venelana.

"Nice to meet you, Venelana Gremory, the new biology teacher here at Kuoh," Venelana said walking up to Harry who took her hand and shook it, keeping eye contact the entire time shocking her as she was wearing a tighter outfit to get boys attention.

"Nice to meet you as well, so what is your connection to Rias?" Harry asked politely.

"She's my mom," Rias said flatly.

"Oh, I would have guessed sister or cousin, but not mom," Harry said in shock.

"Why is that, Mister Potter, do I not look like my daughter enough?" Venelana asked causing Sona to roll her eyes.

"No, not that, I mean I can see a familial resemblance, but you just don't look old enough to be a mom," Harry said lamely.

"Well, I shall take that as a compliment then, well anyway, Rias I am going to head to my classroom to get it in order for classes tomorrow," Venelana said before heading out.

"Sorry, I hope I did not cause her to leave because I showed up," Harry said sheepishly.

"Oh no, you are totally fine, so what is your schedule like?" Sona asked smiling brightly.

"Oh, here it is," Harry said before everyone started looking over the schedule and comparing the classes.

"Well Harry, it looks like there is at least someone that you know in each of your classes," Rias said after about forty-five minutes of comparing class schedules.

"Yeah, that's great, but I think I should go back to my apartment to make sure I get some studying in so I'm not behind," Harry said heading for the door.

"Why do you want to study, I mean classes do not start until tomorrow, why don't you work with Loup and Reya on magic and then maybe work with Yuuto and Tsubasa on physical fitness?" Rias suggested kindly.

"Oh, yeah I guess I could do that, but where would we practice magic, I mean no one who doesn't currently know about magic is supposed to learn about it," Harry said cautiously.

"Oh don't worry you can do it here, Kiyo is not unaware of magic," Rias said slightly cryptically.

"So you know about magic?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah," Sona said glaring at Rias.

"Well okay then, let me go back to my dorm and get my magic books," Harry said before quickly heading out.

"Rias, why did you say that Kiyo is not unaware of magic, you and I both know that she has no idea about magic or devils or anything, she thinks they are all myths," Sona said irritably.

"Yeah, well, uh, I kinda just wanted Harry to practice magic here, and it's not like Kiyo is likely to come by anyway," Rias said cautiously.

"But what if she does?" Sona asked still irritated.

"Well, then we just wipe her memories," Rias said simply.

"Okay, whatever, but remember we can only do that so many times before it becomes ineffective," Sona said still glaring at Rias but going and sitting down.

September 9, 1995, Hogwarts, abandoned classroom on the 4th floor.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming to the first meeting of the heirs of the sacred 28." A red-haired girl wearing a yellow tie with her school robes said once a decent amount of people came into the room and the door was closed and charmed to not allow anyone to hear what was going on in the room.

"Well, we all have to when you make a summons Bones, the only one who can avoid a summons from you is Potter, or we could face repercussions in our family." A blonde boy also wearing a yellow tie said sneering.

"I am aware of that Zacharias, but I still appreciate all of you coming, now introductions of the new members of our circle." Bones said kindly pointing out two red-headed boys wearing red ties.

"Fred and George Weasley co-heirs of House Prewett, which house requires two lords which is why every descendant has at least one set of twins if they will carry on the family name as we will." One of the two said kindly.

"Very well, welcome to our circle heirs Prewett, I also understand that your father took the position Lord Weasley this summer, and your eldest brother is the Heir?" Bones asked kindly.

"Yes Heir Bones, that is correct." George, the one who had not spoken before said kindly.

"Very good, now for your sake we will go around and state our names and family rank, I'll begin and we will then go down in rank that the families hold. I am Susan Bones, heiress of House Bone the Duke of Wizengamot, my Aunt currently presides over the Wizengamot until Grand Duke Potter takes his place on the council" Susan said kindly.

"I am Daphne Greengrass, heiress of House Greengrass the Duke of Wizengamot." A blond girl wearing a green tie said.

"Sullivan Fawley, heir of House Fawley the Marquee of Wizengamot." A brunette boy wearing a yellow tie said.

"Neville Longbottom, heir of House Longbottom, Earl of Wizengamot." A brunette slightly plump boy wearing a red tie said nervously.

"Theodore Nott, heir of House Nott, Earl of Wizengamot, also Neville, can we talk after the meeting we need to help boost your confidence as an heir of senior Earldom." A brunette boy wearing a green tie said kindly.

"Of course heir Nott," Neville said nervously.

"Su Li, heiress of House Li, Wizengamot Ambassador to the Isles of the Sea," Su said proudly.

"Padma Patil, heiress of House Patil, Wizengamot Ambassador to the East Indies." An Indian girl wearing a blue tie said shyly.

"Blaise Zabini, heir of House Zabini, Wizengamot Ambassador to Rome and the Archdeacon of the Wizengamot, also the son of the infamous Black Widow of Italy." A dark-skinned boy wearing a green tie said smirking as the Weasley twins looked at him with awe.

"Cho Chang, heiress of House Chang, Wizengamot Ambassador to the Empire of China." An Asian girl wearing a blue tie said.

"Luna Lovegood, heiress of House Lovegood, Baronet of Wizengamot." A small blonde girl who was missing her shoes and tie said in a spacey voice.

"Also known as Looney, she and her father give our honored council a bad name," Zacharias said sneering at Luna.

"That's enough Heir Smith, her family ranks above yours considerably so I would suggest you be still. Anyway, I am Flora Carrow, heiress of House Carrow, Wizengamot Constable, and sadly the niece of Amycus and Alecto Carrow." A brunette girl wearing a green tie said glaring at Zacharias.

"You'll get your's Carrow, my family knows that everyone in your family is a death eater and once you show your colors we will have you imprisoned with your dear aunt and uncle," Zacharias said with a smirk.

"Heir Smith, that is enough out of you, Hannah please continue," Susan said glaring at Zacharias.

"Of course, heiress Bones, we know you just called the meeting to shove the fact that you are the Senior member of the heirs here at Hogwarts in our faces. Anyhow, I am Hannah Abbott, heiress of House Abbott Herald of the Wizengamot." A brunette girl wearing a yellow tie said snarkily.

"I am Lavender Brown, heiress of House Brown Herald of the Wizengamot, please let's not argue." A girl with light brown hair wearing a red tie said pleadingly.

"Of course Lavender and how about you suck me off," Zacharias said sneering at Lavender.

"Heiress Brown, do not even consider doing as Heir Smith suggested, you do not need to stoop to his level," Susan said kindly.

"Of course, don't listen to me, it's not as though I am not probably the heir of one of the Leading eight who have more power than even the liar Potter, but anyway I am Zacharias Smith, heir of House Smith and more than likely of House Hufflepuff, the Smith Family being Knights of Wizengamot and Hufflepuff being the Bishop of Wizengamot," Zacharias said sneering.

"No paperwork or ring, and your claim means nothing, Heir Smith, as it is my Grandmother believes Potter may also have ties to the Executioner or the Peverell Family and that family outranks the Hufflepuff family, and as one of the Great Four can cast a family out of the Wizengamot," Su said irritated at Zacharias's continual banter.

"As if she would know, it's not as if she has ever met the brat-who-lived, and so she is probably basing her ideas off of what you told her." A different blonde boy wearing a yellow tie said sneering at Su.

"And this is why your family sits near the bottom of the Sacred 39 heir Macmillan, now quickly introduce yourself before we do it for you," Daphne said coldly.

"Fine bitch, I am Earnest, or Ernie, Macmillan, Heir of the House Macmillan, and the close friend of Justin Finch-Fletchley who Potter tried twice to kill in 2nd year," Earnest said glaring at Daphne.

"You forgot that your family was the court Jester when the court first met," Sullivan said daring Earnest to say anything.

"And then Fred and George Weasley, the Prewetts were the Butlers of the Court and the Weasleys were the Stewards of the Peasants at the time," Theodore said kindly as the Weasley twins looked confused at the Titles.

"Thank you, Heir Nott, Second order of business, anything that needs to be brought before the circle of heirs that will need to be approved by us to aide in any matters here at Hogwarts or among our peers that our Families do not need to be concerned over?" Susan asked kindly.

"Yeah, Heiress Bones, we overheard the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's anti Voldy group, say that Harry vanished and we wanted to know if any of you had heard anything from him, by any chance?" Fred asked cautiously.

"What does it matter, the school is safer without Potter, I mean especially since we have the Minister's Senior Undersecretary here teaching us that Potter is a liar and that he killed Heir Diggory, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as he is dead." Earnest sneered at the Weasleys.

"Two points if I may, to counter your statement Heir Macmillan, first Potter never met with us so we cannot question if he was a liar, but I do know Heir Diggory never doubted Heir Potter's word, and second, my uncle Theodosius was telling my father how wonderful it was that his Lord was back and had killed yet another off another of the light families of the Sacred 33 by killing the heir, so I believe that Potter never lied, but that the Minister is working to slander him," Theodore said irritably.

"Thank you for your update on that area, Heir Nott, any other thoughts on the location of Heir Potter," Susan asked politely.

"I know exactly where he is, but I need the oath of heirs to not reveal what I am going to say to anyone outside of this room," Su said quietly.

"Su, you do realize what the oath means?" Cho asked in shock at the thought.

"Yes I do, but Heir Potter demanded it from me, and for me to demand it of each of you before I say any more," Su said strongly.

"Very well, if no one is opposed," Susan said glaring at the troublesome trio of Hufflepuffs and getting forced nods from them they each gave the oath.

"Now that is complete, Heir Potter is going to the most prestigious non-magical academy in Asia, but until I met with him this summer he had no idea about being the heir of anything," Su said slowly.

"Surely you lie, I mean the attention-seeking, muggle hating fool going to a muggle academy and even better not knowing about being an heir you cause me to laugh," Earnest said doubtfully.

"The fact that he did not know about being the Heir Potter and not knowing anything about the Sacred 39 he swore to be true on his life and Magic, also he did not realize anyone except Hermione Granger actually believed him about not entering the tournament of his own will and choice," Su said glaring at Earnest.

"What, he should have been told on his 11th birthday, taken his heir ring at the same time as he is the last heir, and then should be taking his Lordship ring this summer," Susan said outraged at this information.

"I know, however, I am not aware of who his magical guardian is, as his non-magical guardians were his aunt and uncle, but he sent them to the states when he went to the school in Asia," Su said simply.

"When you mention the school in Asia, you aren't referring to Kuoh Academy are you?" Cho asked carefully.

"Actually, that is exactly where he is going, but all owls are redirected so don't bother trying to owl him," Su said kindly.

"Well, then how are we supposed to contact him and tell him that we actually believed him?" Fred asked confused.

"Well first, all those that I knew for a fact believed him I told him about, and second my grandmother lives in Japan and so can send him packages through non-magical means," Su said simply.

"Oh that's very good, do you think you could send him a copy of the basics of Wizengamot for us?" Susan asked.

"Of course, I was going to ask your permission before I did that," Su said calmly.

"Very good, any other pieces of business, before I move to pass on information from the Wizengamot?" Susan asked kindly.

"Yes, one thing, why do we need to give the Potter freak a book on our society as he has obviously forsaken it?" Hannah asked sneering at Su.

"Well heiress Abbott, I don't think he would have forsaken us if he had known he actually had friends, except a muggle-born, so I feel we should give him every chance possible to understand our world, especially if he was muggle raised," Theodore said glaring at Hannah.

"I agree with heir Nott, now if there is nothing else the Council of the Sacred 28 wish for us to give an inheritance test to a select few individuals here at Hogwarts, as recent discoveries have been made making the 28 be down to 25 with the ability to possibly continue the lines because it has been confirmed by the hall that at the end of our 2nd year the last Gaunt died, though no Gaunt had been seen in 35 years since the last known Gaunt had died in Azkaban, but, the hall had said one was still alive named Atagina Gaunt and was almost 1000 years old when he died," Susan said calmly.

"No way, the Hall must be inaccurate, no Wizard has ever lived that long," Zacharias said smirking.

"You go tell that to the council, and see their thoughts," Daphne said glaring at Zacharias.

"Moving on, as I said the last Gaunt died, bringing the number of active families down to 27, and then the Crouch line ended last year, with Barty Crouch Junior having been portraying Alastor Moody most of the year and upon being discovered was kissed by a dementor before his body was pushed through the veil. The final family that is seemingly at an end is the Lestrange family because the extended exposure to the Dementors has removed the ability for the Lestrange brothers to give valid seed and Bellatrix Lestrange's marriage contract was dissolved and she has returned to being a Black, though she is still fertile, incase any of you boys are interested in contacting Lord Black to set up a marriage contract with her." Susan said smirking as the boys all blanched.

"Well, who are we supposed to see if they are valid candidates for any of the extinct families?" Daphne asked smirking at the boys' looks of horror.

"Well I also just remembered that actually there is one other family that is extinct after this generation, and that is…" Susan stopped starting to tear up.

"I think we all understand, the Diggory line with the loss of the heir is going to be extinct once Lord Diggory dies," Padma said sadly.

"Yes, the Diggory family," Susan said sadly.

"What about the crazy coot Ollivander, does he have an heir?" Earnest asked thinking himself wonderful for asking.

"Yes, Lord Ollivander has a son and daughter who are currently living abroad, having gone to Salem and Mahoutokoro respectively, well actually the daughter is currently at Mahoutokoro but that's beside the point," Sullivan said glaring at Earnest for his disrespect.

"Now if we are done, trying to figure out who else in our world will go extinct I will tell you who all we want an inheritance test for," Susan said having stopped almost crying.

"Very well, please excuse us Heiress Bones," Daphne said glaring at Zacharias for even considering saying something.

"Thank you, Daphne, so they want each of us to take a test, along with Sarah Smith, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Romilda Vane, and Colin Creevey from Gryffindor, Su please send Harry his inheritance test with the book you send him, from Ravenclaw Isobel MacDougal, Anthony Goldstein, and Marietta Edgecombe, from Hufflepuff we will have Megan Jones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Rose Zellar. Finally from Slytherin, we will have Cassius Warrington, Lucian Bole, Draco Malfoy, Tracey Davis, and Pansy Parkinson." Susan said calmly pulling out a large stack of papers and handing each person in the room one sheet and having them prick their fingers and doing the test.

"Anything exciting?" Sullivan asked after a few minutes and got shakes of the head from everyone in the room.

"Well then, as it stands nothing has changed, we will have the inheritance tests done this month and meet again on October 7th," Susan said before taking the pile of papers remaining and distributing them to Cho, Daphne, and Neville and taking the rest with her as she left with most of the rest of the group with the exception of Neville and Theo.

Monday, September 11, 1995, Kuoh Academy Gym

"Welcome students to the Club and team fair here at Kuoh Academy High School, on the right-hand side and back wall we have all of our clubs, and then on the left-hand side and the front wall we have all of our sports teams, please do not think you need to hurry to go through all of the displays as we will have this going until late this evening," Rick said after all of the classes had ended and students started funneling to the club and team fair.

"Sounds fun," Harry said as he headed into the gym and headed towards the Occult Research Club display.

"Harry, how are you?" Rias asked seeing him and got excited.

"Good, but we only saw each other a few hours ago," Harry asked confused at her excitement.

"Yes, but I enjoy seeing you. What clubs are you going to look at?" Rias asked as she saw Issei Motohama and Matsuda walking up.

"Oh, probably going to look at them all, see if any catch my interest, so long as that does not jeopardize my friendship with the Occult club members or Student Council members," Harry said kindly.

"Oh, it won't trust me," Rias said before Issei reached them.

"Harry, man why didn't you invite this babe to our back to school party just over a week ago?" Issei asked eyes stuck on Rias's breasts.

"Well aside from the fact that your party was you guys watching porn, I did not feel the desire to invite an amazing person to your porn fest, now please excuse me, I will be going," Harry said kindly, trying to get away from Issei.

"Hey quick take one of these," Rias said handing him a rune circle.

"What is this?" Harry asked confused.

"An information paper, we can talk more another time," Rias said before Harry nodded before he headed to the next booth.

"Hello there, interested in joining the restoration of the old church club?" A girl with black hair and violet eyes asked sweetly.

"I don't know, Harry Potter by the way," Harry said extending a hand to shake.

"Yuuma Amano, a pleasure to meet you. So our club meets at the old church house and discusses things like God and how we can work to return to his presence." The girl said after shaking Harry's hand and getting a slight shock at his power.

"Okay, I don't know much about god, I know my relatives would go to church twice a year but they always said that for a demon spawn like myself I would burn if I ever attempted to walk into a church," Harry said calmly before Joey walked up.

"Harry, it's been like two weeks since we last met up, have I introduced you to my roommate Genshirou?" Joey asked wrapping his arm around Harry.

"No, you have not, but I was in the middle of a conversation," Harry said coldly turning back to Yuuma.

"Oh, thank you for not ignoring me, many boys would," Yuuma said shocked by Harry as a girl with blue hair and yellow eyes walked up.

"Hey Yuuma, how are things going here?" The girl asked politely.

"Oh quite good Kala, this boy is slightly interested in our club but apparently has always been told that if he goes into a church he will burn," Yuuma said sweetly.

"Well, that is interesting. Kala Warner, Vice President of this club." Kala said reaching out to shake Harry's hand exposing a good amount of cleavage.

"It's my pleasure, Harry Potter," Harry said shaking her hand giving her a shock as she felt his power.

"Well, I also am interested in your club," Joey said staring at her boobs.

"Sorry, but I think I will get going, is there a time when you will be having your first meeting?" Harry asked getting uncomfortable as Genshirou started reaching for Kala's breasts and as she swatted them away she felt a bit of power but nowhere near as much as Harry had.

"No we don't have anything set, but we will let you know," Kala said still shocked by the amount of power she felt when she touched Harry's hand.

"Okay, have a good time," Harry said before quickly going to the next booth. After going to a few more of the club booths and not seeing anything he was too interested in he reached the Theater club booth.

"Hey cutie, 6 inches flaccid, and 9 inches erect is that correct?" The girl at the booth asked seeing Harry walk up, making him start to turn away.

"Okay apparently this is not a club for me, maybe Issei would enjoy this club.

"No wait, I am so sorry please give me another chance." The girl cried out.

"Okay, I'll give you an extra chance, I'm Harry Potter and you are?" Harry asked turning back around.

"I am Aika Kiryuu, President of the Theater club, sorry about earlier, I just thought guys liked their cocks being talked about, and I have always had an innate ability to know guys cock size just by looking at them like my cousin can do with girls boobs." The girl said quickly.

"So is your cousin Motohama by chance?" Harry asked kindly.

"Yeah, so you know him?" Aika asked cautiously.

"Yeah he is one of my roommates, so tell me more about your club," Harry said.

"Well in this club we do a lot of role-playing, and cosplay, but not much else due to limited funding," Aika said sadly.

"Dang that does stink. But I am not all that interested in cosplay and role-playing. But let me know if I can help you with anything." Harry said kindly before walking to the next booth which was the Return to Christianity club.

"Hello there, interested in the Return to Christianity Club?" A blonde-haired girl asked seeing Harry approach.

"I guess, at least interested in seeing what your club is all about, I am more Agnostic in my beliefs at this time," Harry said kindly.

"Why is that? Gabriela Lin by the way." The girl asked reaching out to shake Harry's hand.

"Harry Potter, I guess it is because as a child I was told god did not like freaks like me, and whenever I cried out for a higher power nobody ever heard me," Harry said shaking her hand making her look at him with shock.

"Well, that is too bad, did nothing unexplainable ever happen to you, like being touched by another person and miraculous healing took place?" Gabriela asked looking at Harry in shock having felt the power from him.

"At the time some things seemed unexplainable, but as I grew older they are all explainable. So what does your club talk about or do?" Harry asked kindly.

"Well, we discuss the Bible and its teachings, and try to help anyone who desires to learn more about god to be able to, which is also why we want to build a new church as a branch of the Vatican here in Kuoh town because too many people are lost," Gabriela said kindly.

"Well, I will at least go to a few meetings see what it is about, where do you meet?" Harry asked politely as he took a brochure.

"Oh, we will be meeting in the park, in between the Occult Research Clubhouse and the Old Church," Gabriela said still looking at Harry in awe.

"Okay, and when is your first meeting?" Harry asked kindly.

"Probably this Saturday about noon, we may have a guest come as well," Gabriela said before Harry walked away and headed to the Student Council Booth.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" Ariana said seeing Harry approach.

"Ariana, who is this boy, you remember all of the boys here at Kuoh are perverts except Loup and Yuuto." A girl standing in the area said glaring at Harry.

"My dear, Harry, here saved me from being molested by his roommates a few weeks ago, so I think he fits more in the category of Loup and Yuuto. Anyway, Harry why don't you sit down and have a soda and talk with us for a bit, I have been watching where you are at and see that this is the final club you need to see and then you have the sports but you still have three hours before we start closing up." Ariana said kindly shoving her breasts into Harry's face making him struggle to keep eye contact.

"Okay, but Ariana please don't push your breasts into my face, I would rather look into your eyes then your breasts, not saying they are bad but don't want to disrespect you in any way," Harry said calmly.

"Okay, ruin my fun, I just wanted to make sure you were straight and not gay because you never look at girls assets and I was concerned," Ariana said smirking at Harry before he sat down and started talking with the group, Sona and her group soon joining them, as did Arisa Onoe.

Meanwhile with Yuuma and Kala.

"Raynare, was I just imagining things or that dark-haired, emerald-eyed boy have a ton of power," Kala asked Yuuma.

"Yeah, it honestly has me slightly nervous, namely since the Angels have sent someone here and the devils have a presence here, what could they do with that power at their disposal," Yuuma said cautiously.

"I agree, and then the blond-haired pervert had a sacred gear it felt like and the black-haired pervert leader also had a very weak one," Kala said reminding Yuuma of the boys they had talked to.

"Yeah, so what I think we should do is have Dohnaseek watch the black-haired pervert, you can watch the blonde, and I will watch the emerald-eyed boy, and we can have Mittelt watch over Asia, once she arrives," Yuuma said calmly.

"Okay, and what is the plan for each of them?" Kala asked kindly.

"Well I think I will try and become a good enough friend to emerald eyes and take him to homecoming and then see if he will agree to become an exorcist and if not I will kill him, and then the week after Homecoming I will want you to go on a date with blonde and get rid of him, and then we can have Dohnaseek kill the black-haired pervert," Yuuma said calmly.

"I am okay with that plan, but it will stink if we have to kill emerald eyes," Kala said before a group of girls walked up.

Meanwhile with Gabriela.

"Michael, I think the 77th powered descendant of Adam is here at Kuoh?" Gabriela said into a bowl of water that had an image of a blonde-haired, green-eyed man in it.

"Surely you jest Gabriel, why of any place on earth would the heir of Eden be at Kuoh?" Michael asked doubtfully.

"Perhaps it is because as of now there are representatives from all three of the major factions here and you know how fate likes being, the one who is to help unite the world again, bring back the deceased, and restore order being in a place to become friends with members of all the major factions," Gabriela said glaring at the man.

"But Gabriel, why would we have not sensed the generations of Adam in almost a century?" Michael asked rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps because they are mages, which when they came into being we promised not to interfere with unless they left their territory and entered ours," Gabriela said irritably.

"Very well, see if you can meet with this Heir of Eden and I will send Raphael and see what he has to say," Michael said smirking.

"Done, we will be having a meeting this Saturday at noon, tell Raphael to be here," Gabriela said before swiping her hand through the water.

Back with Harry

"Well, folks I should really go and look at the sports teams and see if any of them interest me," Harry said standing up quickly.

"Dang, well if you get done before all of the booths start closing, come by and we can continue talking," Ariana said with a smile as Harry started walking away and got a nod in response.

"Hey there, Kiyome Abe, Tennis Captain, are you interested in joining the Tennis team?" A brunette girl wearing the traditional tennis uniform asked seeing Harry approach, her booth being about halfway down the line, the previous teams being track, cross country, swim and dive, and soccer.

"Sure, I do not think I would be all that good at any of the previous sports," Harry said having talked to the team captains of the other sports and finding them rather rude just because he was a guy.

"Awesome, we could use a guy on the team, so what's your name?" Kiyome asked kindly slightly shocked that Harry's eyes had only once, briefly, went below her face.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you," Harry said as they started talking about tennis and the times that team met.

"Well Harry, it's been good talking with you, hope to see you at practice Wednesday right after school," Kiyome said as Harry started walking to the next booth.

"Likewise, Kiyome," Harry said with a grin before looking and talking to the other team captains and finding none of the sports really fitting his interests until he reached the last booth which was for the Kendo Club.

"Hello there, interested in the Kendo Club?" A girl with light pink hair said sweetly.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am, I have a small bit of history with working with swords and would like to become even better, Harry Potter," Harry said extending a hand to shake.

"Katase, well if you want to join the team you have to be ready to take a beating from us girls." The girl said with a small smirk.

"Yes, because until you prove your worth you will be our training dummy, Murayama." A girl with brown hair said darkly.

"Okay, that makes sense, and I am no stranger to pain," Harry said kindly.

"Well we shall see about that, we have our first practice next Tuesday so be there or no promise that you will be on the team," Murayama said with a grin.

"Okay, would you guys like help taking down your booth?" Harry asked seeing the time.

"Oh, is it really the time to take down the booth, wow, sure if you would like to," Katase said now confused by Harry's kindness.

 **And this is where I stopped writing this story, partially due to the flack I got from how I depicted Issei.**

 **Go Read the Keeper of A Key as I feel it is a much better story**

 **vote on the poll on my page regarding that story.**


End file.
